Love Vines
by Saka Salrin
Summary: All the char apear in this story as well as many new char. NaraHina Neji? LeeTen SasSak GaaIno Kiba? ShikaTema and a few others. Reviews good, bad and crazy welcome! Warning this story contains my imagination as well as angelfoxtails so be warned.Funny!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

crit it all you want thanks.

now enjoy

cowriten by angelfoxtail

* * *

Love Vines

Chapter 1

-Section 1 Naruto and Hinata-

"Grra!! Come on why can't I hit the targets?"

Naruto throws his daggers at the wooden targets posted on the trees. Two of the daggers hit the targets at the bulls eye perfectly. One of the others hits the ground at a slant, and another goes right through a near by flower. The last cracks Naruto's water canteen making the water gush out. When he looks back at his canteen his face turns red with irritation.

"OH MAN!! Now what am I going to drink!"

"Grumble, GRUMBLE."

"What? Oh hehe! Well I guess I can't train on an empty stomach. Hmm… now where is that meal ticket?" Naruto searches clumsily for his meal ticket. He ends up tripping over a log bumping his head into the ground which makes if remember…

"Oh man I gave it to Konohanoru!" _Hmm… maybe Kakashi will lone me the money._ He smiles at the thought. "Now where is he?!?" He puts his hand over his eyes on the look out for Kakashi. "Hmm?"

* * *

Naruto walks into town on patrol for Kakashi. He looks every where, but is having no luck. He ends up at his favorite place the Ramen Stand. 

"Grumble, Grumble."

"Oh man!" Naruto wines. "Where is Kakashi?!?"

"What do you need Naruto?"

"WHAT! Where did you come from?!?" Naruto looks around looking for a place where Kakashi could have come out of; he has a stupid look on his face.

"Grumble, GRUMBLE!!!!"

"Oh I see. No."

"What!!! Come on I'm hungry." Naruto states clutching his stomach.

"No."

"Why not?!?"

"You need to become more responsible. Find a way to pay for you food."

"What! How am I supposed to do that?!?"

Kakashi says simply, "Get a job."

"What I can't get a job. I don't have time I have to train!"

"Work for your food, Naruto. Sorry I can't stay." Kakashi says tiredly.

"Where are you going?"

"Ninja business. Oh hi Hinata."

"Oh uh hi Kakashi sensei," Hinata bows respectfully.

"But!" Kakashi leaves before Naruto can finish.

"Grumble."

"Ooh!"

"Um, Naruto," Hinata says nervously.

"Yah Hinata."

"Well uh I have enough for both of us to uh eat."

"Really?!? Thanks Hinata!" He starts to pull her towards the Ramen Stand.

"How may I help you today Naruto?"

"Hmm… What do you want Hinata?"

"Oh… uh… chicken."

"TWO CHICKEN RAMEN!!!!"

"Coming up, that will be 1,200 yen."

"Oh… uh… here you go." Hinata hands her the money.

"Thank you."

"So Hinata what are you up to today?"

"Oh… um… just training."

"Really… do you think that you could help me with my training?"

She blushes and looks away. "Oh… uh… sure Naruto I'd love to."

"YAY!!!"

"Here you go two chicken ramen."

"Woho! I'm starving." He starts slurping his ramen while Hinata gracefully eats hers.

Naruto laying his hands on his belly and says, "Oh… I really owe you one Hinata thanks."

"Oh… no problem Naruto," she smiles and her face reddens.

"Training!!!" Naruto grabs her hand dragging her to the woods to train.

"OH!!!" Hinata blushes as she's pulled away.

* * *

When the reach the training area, Naruto tries at the daggers again, three of the five daggers hit. 

"Oh! This sucks!"

"Um… Naruto."

"Yes."

"Uh… may I try?"

"Yah sure." He rakes his hand through his hair, and hands her the daggers.

She gracefully leaps into the air spinning, she lets go of the daggers and hits every target perfectly. When she falls to the ground she lands on her feet and hands spectacularly. Naruto looks star struck.

"Wow, Hinata that was great."

"Hehe… thanks Naruto." She blushes happily.

"Will you show me?"

"Uh… sure I would love to." She smiles happily.

"Woho!!" Naruto cheers.

As Hinata teaches Naruto how to throw his daggers correctly, Naruto realizes how cute Hinata… at that thought he blushes and looks away.

* * *

"Uh… Naruto." 

"Hmm… yes Hinata," he says dreamily.

"I need to get home now. My dad will be worried."

"Oh… ok, I'll walk you home," he says disappointedly.

"Oh… that's very nice of you Naruto," she blushes and looks away.

Naruto walks her home sharing his dreams about becoming Hokage.

"Uh… Naruto."

"Yes."

"This is my house."

"Oh well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yah! You're going to help me with my training! And I'll buy you lunch."

"Hehe!" she smiles and blushes. "Oh well… I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Pick you up at 8."

"Hmm… ok that sounds great Naruto." She blushes and looks away. She goes inside and Naruto goes home.

* * *

End Section 1

* * *

Section 2

-Sasuke and Sakure-

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells, "Sasuke!"

"Sakura."

"Oh… hi Kakashi Sensei."

"What are you doing today Sakura?"

"Looking for Sasuke."

"Oh, I think he's training this morning. Why do you need to find him?"

"I need to ask him something about his training."

"Oh have fun Sakura."

"Thanks Sensei," she runs off to find Sasuke."

"Hmm… Hehe so much for conversation." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh well."

"Sasuke!" she finds him training. "I'm glad I found you Sasuke."

"What do you need Sakura?" he says tiredly.

"I thought that I would treat you to lunch today," She smiles. _Any thing to keep him from hurting himself again._

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I need to train today. I don't have time to have lunch with you." Sweat rolls down his face.

"But Sasuke, you can't go on training like this. You'll end up hurting yourself again. I can't stand to see you again like that Sasuke." Her eyes start to tear up. "Please, at least take the day off, and eat lunch with me."

"Ok Sakura, just don't mention me being weak again." He smiles. _I'll just have to train harder tomorrow. _

"Thanks Sasuke," pause, she smiles. " So where do you want to eat."

"Where ever."

"Hmm…Lets go to the Ramen Stand."

"Fine."

They walk to the Ramen Stand.

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?"

"Sasuke what do you want?"

"Beef."

"Oh… that sounds good. Two beef ramen please."

"Great coming right up."

"Thanks." Pause, she looks up at the blue sky. "Sasuke look at the clouds aren't they beautiful?"

He leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Yah I guess.

Lee walks up and points at Sasuke saying, "Sasuke, I challenge you to a duel over Sakura's love!"

"Ha! Why?"

"If I, Rock Lee beat you in a battle then Sakura will see that I am stronger than you and that I am willing to fight for her."

"Hmm…Fine then, I accept your challenge. It'll be a good warm up." Sasuke gets into his battle stance preparing to fight.

Lee gets into his battle stance also, preparing to fight. They charge at each other, Sakura looks back and sees what is happening. She runs into the middle of the battle holding out her arms. "Stop!" They come to a sudden halt.

"What's wrong Sakura?" –Sasuke-

"Stop fighting please."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to get hurt. And Sasuke you're not at your best." She starts to cry.

"Fine Sakura."

"Forgive me Sakura, I am sorry to have upset you."

"Thank you Lee." She smiles as Lee blushes.

"I guess that I should train more hehe." Lee leaves.

"Two beef ramen that will be 1,200 yen." Sakura pays.

They eat in silence, Sakura thinking of ways to get Sasuke to take it easy and stop working himself into the ground. While Sasuke is thinking of new training techniques to beat his brother.

"Hmm… Sasuke what are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Oh…Ok." Pause, " Hehe well Sasuke what do you want to do know?"

"Train," he says curtly.

"But Sasuke…" he cuts her off.

"Sakura I have to train so that I can avenge my clan. You can help or you can stay out of my way."

"Ok Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'll help."

They go back to the woods to train. Sakura helping anyway she can.

* * *

End Section 2

* * *

-Section 3-

-Gaara and Ino-

Gaara and Ino are going to lunch together. Ino is talking about how hungry she is.

"What do you want to eat?" She brightly smiles at Gaara.

"Where ever," he says blankly.

"Ramen!"

"What ever."

"Come on Gaara cheer up! You sound empty and I know that your not."

"Thanks."

"G-A-A-R-A!!! Put a Smile on Your Face Today!!!!" Ino cheers.

Gaara puts a small almost nonexistent smile on his face. They reach the Ramen Stand and order. They eat their food in silence.

"I know, lets go to the beach and talk!"

"Fine."

* * *

When they arrive at the beach the sun is just starting to set. Gaara is deep in thought. 

"Gaara what are you thinking about." He shrugs. "Gaara is something wrong you've been becoming more distant.

"Nothing."

"Its gotta be something."

"I said it was nothing!" he snaps. "Get away from me." He pushes her away and starts to run off.

"Gaara!" Ino fallows him.

"Stay away from me! Everyone who gets close to me dies by my hand. Stay away!"

"Gaara stop!"

"No! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Gaara is it taking over again?" He stops dead in his tracks and looks back at her.

"How do you know about it? You know about it? You new about it this whole time and you still put yourself in danger? Why?"

"Gaara," Ino says sympathetically. "I care about you and I don't want that monster inside of you to take over."

"Why do you care? Why didn't you stay away from me like the others, like my own family?"

"Because I know that," sobbing, "that monster is not you. And I think that maybe if you let someone love you that the monster will be trapped and never be able to become free again."

"You…Love me. Why?"

"I don't know, but I do know that this is something that I don't want to hide. It's something I want to embrace with all of my heart." She says clutching her heart.

"Im sorry Ino, im sorry," he goes over and embraces her, comforting her, sharing with her about himself, his life. Trying to understand why anyone would want to love him. They stay like that for several minutes.

* * *

"Gaara." 

"Hmm…yes."

"Please let me be with you, please let me care for you."

"Ok."

"I have to get back my mom will be worried."

"…Okay." Gaara says reluctantly as he lets her go. He walks her a block away from her home, so not to upset her mom. "I'll pick you up at 8."

She smiles, "Okay!" she say excitedly. She walks the rest of the way home, Gaara watching in the shadows making sure she gets home safe. Before she enters her house she looks back at him and smiles. Gaara heads back to his camp, where his brother and sister wait for him.

"So… where were you all day Gaara?" Tamari asks him.

"No where. Go to sleep I'll keep watch."

"Hmm… alright." She knows that he's not telling her everything. But she doesn't want to get in his way and risk being killed. She goes to sleep. Gaara keeping watch, is thinking of Ino, and ways he can fight the demon inside of him.

-End Section 3-

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2 A new day

Sry it took so long. Plz enjoy the next chapter of Naruto Love Vines!!!

Ps. Don't forget to comment!!!

Love Vines Chapter 2

Naruto and Hinata

8:00 AM THE NEXT MORNING

'Hinata!"

"Hm… yes dad."

"Naruto is here to pick you up."

"Oh. Ok thanks." Hinata quickly gets ready and heads for the door.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Oh… Hi Naruto," She smiles.

**SUDDENLY OUT OF NO WHERE! Lee who was on top of the roof protroling the area for Sasuke and Sakura, falls of and onto Naruto!**

"**WHAT THE!!! LEE!!!!"**

"Hee, sorry Naruto."

"That's all fine and dandy. NOW GET OFF OF ME!!" Naruto's face is red with irritation. Lee quickly hops off, stepping on Naruto's head in the process(accidentally?). Naruto hops up, "What were you doing up there anyway?"

Rubbing his head, "I was on the look out for Sasuke and Sakura. Have you seen them?"

"No!"

Suddenly noticing Hinata, "Oh hi Hinata, I didn't see you."

"Oh…hi Lee."

"Well good bye then!"

"Bye," Naruto and Hinata say in unison. Lee leaves and heads to the forest.

Pb

A FEW MIN LATER.

Naruto and Hinata arrive in the woods only to find Sasuke and Sakura training(well duh! Sasuke is just as bad as Naruto when it comes to training. But Naruto has Hinata to worry about now. ).

"Hey! What's up!"

"Hun? Oh hi Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Hinata and I are going to train."

"You're with Hinata?" Says Sasuke questioning.

"Yep! She's helping me with my training."(Ops I guess he is training!) Hinata blushes.

"Humph…Well it's about time. But since you're here we might as well train together."

"I don't know maybe you just want to steal my moves!?!"

"Your moves are overrated."

"Come on Naruto it'll be fun." Says Sakura.

"Fine." Ino and Gaara walk in talking, they stop suddenly when they notice everyone looking at them. Ino puts her hand through her hair nervously. "Oh…hi guys what's up?"

"Ino you dunce don't you know who you're with?!?" Says Naruto.

"No Naruto I had no Idea…are you a twit of course I know who I'm with."  
"Do you have a tumor?" Naruto says banging on Ino's head. Gaara protectively pushes Naruto away.

"Hey what was that for?!? You want to fight again?"

"Oh…um… it's okay Gaara he was just joking." She smiles at him and he starts to calm down.

"I know what your up too Ino you want to make Sasuke jealous. But it's not going to work, you sadistic bitch."

"Geez Sakura that was real sweat."

"Start explaining Ino." Says Sasuke.

"Humph… fine. Gaara is my boyfriend. Come on Gaara lets find some where else to train."

Naruto still in his battle stance charges at Gaara who just moves out of the way causing him to run into a tree. In response to Ino Gaara nods in agreement.

"Ok let's move out! Oh hi Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Oh…uh…"

"She's here with me." Says Naruto pointing to himself.

"Well it seems like everyone is getting together." They start to leave.

"WAIT!!!"

"Hun? Hinata?"

Back to her shy self, "Oh... um… please don't go it would be nice if we could all train together."

"Thanks Hina Chan but Gaara and I were planning on training alone, but could do me a small itsy bitsy favor?" Ino says pinching her fingers together.

"Oh… yah sure Ino Chan."

"Could you not mention this to my parents they don't know about this yet."

"Oh yah sure ok."

"THANKS HINATA!!!!" They begin to leave.

"So you're just going to run about then Gaara?!?" Naruto shouts as they walk away. Gaara looks back and continues walking.

"Shut up Naruto! Get this through you thick head, all of you; we don't need your approval, so just stay out of our way!" Says Ino. (Inner Ino scary lol)

"Ino." A gruff voice says.

Calmer now she looks at Gaara sympathetically and says, "Gaara?"

"Lets go I've got something I want to show you."

"Ok," she says reluctantly not wanting to make Gaara mad, but wanting to beat the shit out of Naruto. They turn and leave.

After a few min of silence Sakura says, "Do you think she meant what she said."

"Sakura what do you think because to me it looked like they care for each other." Says Sasuke.

"Well do you think we should check on them, to make sure that they're ok." Says Sakura.

"Heck yes, lets spy lets spy." Says Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Yah… but JUST to make sure that Ino's ok."

"Hinata?"

"Oh…uh…"

"THEN ITS SETTLED WE'LL FOLOW THEM AND MAKE SURE THAT INO'S OK!!!" Says Naruto. (Of course Hinata doesn't even get a chance to speak.)

Gaara and Ino are in a different part of the woods.

"Gaara."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I should have known that they would be there. I don't get why they don't even give you a chance its been years since the last time you were here."

"That doesn't matter I just wish that I could have come sooner. I would have but Kazakage is a very time consuming job."

"What she really cares for him?" Sakura whispers while hiding in the bushes.

"Apparently so."

_Has Gaara really changed, and how the heck did he become Kazekage. That's so not fair. What ever is up I'm gonna find out._ Naruto ponders.

Gaara asks, "Are you really dating me to get to Sasuke?"

Sakura, "Here it comes…"

"Gaara, are you still trying to protect me?" small pause "You are aren't you? Gaara I told you that I'm capable of understanding you, protecting you. Gaara look at me." Gaara turns to look at her, her eyes filling up with tears. "Gaara I love you. I never want to be away from you ever. I cant stand it when you're not around me. I want to help you and understand you, and if anyone is going to its going to be me." He wipes a tear away from her cheek. He smiles at her not a big smile but a nice smile. He than looks back torwords the bushes where Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata are.

He says roughly, "Come out."

"What how did he know we were here?" Sakura whispers. All their faces go white.

"There's someone there Gaara?"

"Yes four of them actually."

"The jig is up come on out guys!" They reluctantly come out eyes looking at feet. "Should have known. What do you want!?" Ino orders. "If its to pick a fight with Gaara then get lost."

"Ino it's ok."

Hinata is behind Naruto who is next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Fine but don't think that this is the end." They start to leave.

"WAIT!!!"

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sorry that I thought that you were trying to get to Sasuke. I can tell that you really care for each other. You and Gaara."

Ino smiles, "Ready Gaara?" he nods. "Ok see yah wouldn't wanna be yah!"

"Ino…"

"Yah Sasuke?"

"Why don't you train with us?"

"Gaara?"

He nods in agreement. "Fine but we need a min, ok."

"Fine." Everyone but Gaara and Ino leave.

"Gaara are you alright?"

"As long as I'm with you and no one looses blood I'm fine."

She smiles at him. Reaching into his pocket Gaara brings out a necklace, the necklace has a glass shard that says love on it. He puts it around Ino's neck. Speechless Ino just stares at the simply beautiful necklace.

"Ino," short pause "do you like it." In response she goes into his arms hugging him just wanting to be held by him. He gently caresses her cheek. Ino looks up at him; he puts his lips millimeters from hers. Bringing her closer he covers her mouth with his, and kisses her for what seems like forever. Neither wanting to stop. Not questioning each other they get up and head to where the others are.

He simply says, "Sand can create glass, but the sand needs heat and passion, but most importantly love, the sand needs love."

Temari, who's curiosity got the better of her, is in a near by tree, looking in disbelief at her younger brother.

_Does she know about him? She would have to. Is this what he's been doing everyday and is this why he's always late? He loves her? She loves him? How can this be with that thing inside of him?_

Temari heads back to camp pondering.

"Hey what took you guys so long?!?" Says Naruto.

"Oh…uh…" Ino blushes.

"Lets get stared come on!!!" Says Naruto. They train wit each other everyone curious about Ino and Gaara.

"**Lunch Ti…"** Naruto is cut off by someone falling on him. "**WHAT THE HELL!!!! LEE!!!** What are you doing this time? You've fallen on me twice today!" Lee hops off of him and looks around and sees everyone. Lee's eyes fall on Gaara, he suddenly goes stiff remembering what happened last time. Gaara looks over his shoulder and looks at him. "What is he doing here?" Lee says pointing at Gaara.

"He's with me," Ino says simply.

"WHAT!!! Are you feeling ok?"

"Uh…duh! Why is everyone so shocked about this?" She says clutching her necklace.

"But…but he's a monster."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN he's not a monster only and idiot wouldn't be able to tell that's it's not the real him!!!" (oo…inner Ino again…scary)

Lee is speechless he turns and leaves no one stops him. "Grumble grumble GGRRUUMMBBLLEE!!!" (naruto's stomach) "Come on lets eat I'm dying over here!" Naruto wines as he clutches his stomach.

"I'm getting kinda hungry too." Says Hinata.

"Me too actually, Sasuke?"

"Grumble," Sasuke's face turns red with embarrassment. "Uh…yah…sorta," he smiles.

"Gaara, Ino?"

"Starving, Gaara?"

"grumble," his stomach grumbles quietly but loud enough that Ino and Sakura can hear it. His face goes pale as he looks down at his stomach.

"I think that's a yes!" Ino and Sakura burst out laughing. Grabbing Gaara's hand she starts to drag him to food. Naruto of course is already ahead of everyone with Hinata in tow.

"Come on Hinata Food!!!" Hinata blushes, _He's holding my hand AGAIN!!!_

They all run to the ramen stand.

**Naruto stops suddenly.** Making Ino run into him, they end up falling over each other. "What the hell Naruto why'd you stop!"

"I smell a fire."

"Yah I smell it too."

"Maybe they have food!!"

"Might as well check it out," Says Sakura.

"Couldn't hurt," says Sasuke. They all head towards the smell, Gaara staying close to Ino trying to get a chance to tell her where they are but it's too late. (**could it be Orochimaru?!?)** They arrive at a camp with two tents, when they see the fish cooking on the campfire.

"Oh that looks good!!" says Naruto.

"Sshh Naruto."

"Whey there's clearly no one here." At that moment 3 daggers fly right past him. "What?!?" Temari hops down form her hiding place. "What are you guys doing here," she orders.

"Oh…uh…we smelled the fire," says Sakura. Temari pulls out her fan getting ready to battle.

"Put it away Temari," Gaara orders.

"Huh…Gaara."

"Where's Kankuro?"

"Getting water, why did you bring them?"

"They brought me," he says simply.

"What are you doing with them?"

"Why do you care? How much do you know?" everybody's faces go white.

"Just what I saw today in the woods between you and that girl Ino."

"Great," he says unhappily.

"So why are you with them anyway?"

"Met up with them in the woods." Ino slips her hand into Gaara's. Temari looks at Ino and says, " You know what can happen around him right?" Ino nods. "You're a lot braver than me." Ino suddenly defencive, " He's not some monster that needs to be destroyed! And you're his sister."

"I'm not afraid of him I'm afraid of whats inside of him."

"Hey Temari whats going on?" Asks Kankuro.

"Ask Gaara."

He looks over to see Gaara and Ino who's hands are still embraced. "What the hell?" he says under his breath. Gaara looks at him making Kankuro go stiff. "So…uh…what are they doing here?"

"They smelled the fire."

"Hey Kankuro fight me come on!!!" he looks over to see Naruto.

"Did you have to bring that idiot? Man he's annoying." Gaara remains silent. "Kid I'm not going to fight you."

"What why not!?!"

"Because I'm hungry." He walks over and grabs a fish of the fire and sinks his teeth into it. "Grumble, grumble."

"Oh come oon cant hyou share we're starving over here."

"Hmm…no."

"What why not?"

"Don't like you kid."

"Grrr…."

"Calm down Naruto."

"Mmmm…" Says Kankuro.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Nock it off Kankuro."

"Fine, you might as well stay for lunch Gaara."

"No I'll be back later." He and Ino leave.

"don't even think about it Naruto," Says Sakura.

"Grrr…fine! Come on Hinata."

"oh…uh…ok…" She fallows him, Sasuke and Sakura follow as well.

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?"

"The day someone cared for him."

"Yah me neither. Sorta scares you doesn't it. Its not what we're used too."

"Yah, does she know about him?" asks Kankuro.

"Yah I watched it earlier. He made her that necklace she was clinging to."

"Think she's the one that can seal that demon inside of him?"

"I don't know, it would make things better though."

"She love him?"

"Yah and he loves her."

"Then we might have a chance to save him."

"I hope you're right."

"Yah me too."

"Finally!" Naruto and Sasuke say in unison as they start to eat. Everyone else eats in silence. After lunch they go their separate ways.

Naruto and Hinata

"Ah that's better. What do you want to do now?"

"Oh…uh…lets go swimming," she blushes.

"Ok! Lets go get our swimsuits!"

"Ok." As they leave Naruto is looking around to make sure that Lee doesn't fall on him again. "Umm…Naruto?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that Lee doesn't fall on me again."

"Oh…" she smiles. They go and get their swimsuits and change. Naruto is wearing an orange and black pair of swim trunks. Hinata is wearing a black one piece. Naruto looks at her in aw. _She's cute, really cute!!!_ Hinata notices him staring at her and she blushes and looks away. After a few min they go swimming.

Sasuke and Sakura

"Sasuke who is this guy you need to kill?"

"itatchi Uchia."

"Who's that?"

"My big brother, he killed my parents and my whole clan. He's and S-Rank criminal. Then he showed me how he did it and why he did."

"Oh…Sasuke. Why did he do that to you, to all those people."

"To see if he was capable of such things."

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry Sasuke."

"I don't need your pitty Sakura I need your help."

"What do you need me to do Sasuke, I'll do anything."

"Teach me how to better my chakura control, everyone knows you're the best at it."

"Ok, lets go." They go to train.

Gaara and Ino

"What's wrong Gaara?"

"I didn't want Temari and Kankuro to know about us yet."

"Why?"

"They're scared of me, because of this monster inside of me." He looks down at himself, looks at his hands." "I'm afraid that they'll try to protect you from me."

"I wont let them Gaara I wont. I promise to stay with you always." He nods and smiles at her. "Come on lets go to the cliffs and watch the sun set."

He nods. He kisses her, and they go to the cliffs and watch the sun set.

Lee

"Hmm..where are you sasuke…" _What's going on lately, everyone is getting together._

"Hey Lee whats up?"

"Hey Ten Ten, Nothing."

"You want to go get something to eat?" she smiles at him.

"Sure I'm starving."

**Finally done with chapter two sorry it took so long.**

**Plz comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again everyone, glad you liked the last 2 chapters.

Special thanks to Kirri Kitty, Freak-a-leak, Wozza33, and Kikuku, thanks for your reviews!!!

Also Special thanks to Angelfoxtail, for being my personal editor and also giving some ideas.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto stuff, and I have seen all the episodes, so if it doesn't seem right too bad this is my world get used to it!!!**

Now please enjoy chapter 3 of Love Vines.

Chapter 3 Naruto and Hinata

The next day

Hinata and Naruto are standing outside the Ramen joint. "What do you want to do today Hinata?" asks Naruto.

"Oh…uh…let's just walk around," says Hinata, in her usual shy Hinata way. (Isn't it cute how she acts around Naruto, I think so.  )

"Ok!!!!"

"Hinata!!!!" Kiba says walking up to Hinata and while waving, Shino follows him.

"Oh… hi."

"Where have you been the last couple days?" Naruto, completely oblivious to what's going on looks over and sees Kiba. Kiba points at Naruto, "You!!!"

"What do you want? …. "Ready to go Hinata?"

"What you're actually with Hinata?!? … "Where are you going?"

"Yah have been the last couple days… We're going on a walk."

"Oh sure you **PERVERT!!!**" Kiba shouts.

"What do you mean pervert!!!!"

"You've never really noticed Hinata before!"

"**I didn't know that she's cute and artistic. Jezz!!!!" **Everybody goes silent. Kiba and shino look at each other then at Naruto and Hinata, Kiba starts laughing, while Shino stays silent as usual. "Hey what's so funny?!?"

"Man, _giggle_ it sure took you _giggle_ long enough!" Kiba laughs clutching his stomach, Hinata's face begins to turn bright tomato red.

""What do you mean by that!!!??!!"

Still laughing, "Hinata has had the hots for you for some time know." Hinata's face is now pure red.

"**WHAT?!? Hinata he's lying right?" **She shakes her head at him and looks away. "**Really!!! You like me?!?"** He says hopefully.

"Man this is too sweet." He looks at Shino who's trying to hold back a smile. "We'll leave you two love birds alone!" They walk away Kiba still laughing. (Did someone give him laughing gas?)

"Hinata was he telling the truth?" She nods. "**SWEET!!! I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!!! I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!!!"** at Naruto's cheer Hinata crouches and puts her head between her legs, trying to hide her embarrassment. "COME ON HINATA!!" He looks over at her, "Um…are you ok?"

"Mmhun."

"Hinata you don't have to be embarrassed. It's a good thing!"

She looks up at him face still red, "Really?" she asks quietly.

""Yah! Over the past couple days I've noticed what a great person you are, and you look really cut in your swimsuit!" At the last part Hinata burst out laughing and crying. Naruto freaks out he thinks she's only crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What did I do?" She smiles up at him. "You've made me the happiest person ever."

"Sweet! Let's go on our walk."

"Ok."

Sasuke and Sakura

They spent all night in the woods training. They fell asleep because of exhaustion. They're awake now.

"We need to eat…did you bring anything Sasuke?"

"No, let's go to town and eat."

"Ok," They sorely go to town and eat.

"What have you been up to the last couple days?"

"Oh….hi Kakashi."

"Where were you last night?"

"Training," Sasuke says simply.

"What have I told you about over working yourselves?"

"Sorry," they both say.

"Hmm…ok….have you two seen Naruto?"

"He's most likely with Hinata."

"He has been spending a lot of time with her hasn't he?"

"Yah."

"Well have fun you guys."

"Ok, thanks Kakashi," Kakashi leaves and they finish eating.

"What do you want to do now?" asks Sasuke.

"Lest rest for a bit." _He doesn't want to train this is odd._

"Ok," they go to the beach and talk. They end up spending the rest of the day there.

Gaara and Ino

Ino's at home getting ready to go meat Gaara. "Ino what are you doing today?"

"Out to meet a friend," she runs the brush through her hair, and puts it up into a pony tail.

"Is this the same friend you've been seeing the last couple weeks?"

"Yah."

Noticing the necklace Ino's wearing, "Where did you get that necklace, it's nice."

"Same friend, gotta go mom see you later. I won't be back for dinner."

"Oh…ok…bye then." Ino leaves to go meet Gaara. _Hmm…she's not telling me everything, that's odd she's always so talkative. _ Knocking is heard from the door, she goes to open it. "Thanks for coming Kakashi."

"Sure no problem, what do you need?"

"Could you find out who Ino's new friend is please? She's been acting odd since she started seeing this person."

"I'd be happy to, but you should trust her."

"I do its, this new friend that I don't trust, thanks for the help Kakashi."

"No problem."

"Gaara there you are," she walks over to him and pecks him on the cheek. "What do you want to do today."

"Just be with you."

"How about a walk along the beach?"

"Ok," he grins at her. (will he ever smile?)

She sees that he's not caring his gourd to day, "You're not caring your gourd to day."

"I don't need it when I'm with you." She smiles at him, they start for the beach, hand in hand.

"This is interesting a sand and a leaf shin obi together. Wonder is he knows about him? They rally care for each other, I'll just keep this to myself." He heads back to Ino's mom to report what he has found.

"Who is it that she's with?"

"That's something she'll tell you when she's ready. It's not for me to tell."

"But Kakashi I'm worried about her."

"She's fine she can take care of herself, she's a big girl now."

"Well thanks for your help, I know you're right."

"No problem, glad to help."

"Gaara I want my mom to meet you if it's ok."

"Ok."

"Really!?!"

"Yah, I don't want you to keep it a secret anymore. Your mom needs to know."

"Lets go tell her."

"Ok," hi kisses her.

"Mom!"

"Hi you're back early."

"I want you to meet someone."

"Oh…who?" she walks towards Ino.

"You can come in know," Gaara walks in.

"This is your friend?"

(**I know I'm evil)**

Shikamaru and Temari

"Hey dumdum!!!" Says Temari.

"What?" asks Shikamaru impatiently.

"Have you seen Gaara?"

"Nope, not that I'd tell you anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because my names not dumdum…Sandy."

"Sandy! I'm anything but sandy smart ass! Now tell me where Gaara is or I'll kick your ass!!!"

"Nope sorry not interested."

"What?!? You're the dumbest person who ever lived."

"Bye."

"Humph where do you think you going?"

"I've got stuff to do, so I don't have time to deal with impatient, testy women."

"Ha you have stuff to do? Like what?"

"What ever," he starts to leave.

"Hey what kind of stuff?" she starts to laugh.

"Patrolling town."

"I'll come with I might be able to find him, he's most likely with that Ino girl."

"Ha why would she be with him?" Ino and Gaara are walking behind Shikamaru.

"Oh…hi Shikamaru."

"Oh…hi Ino…Hey Sandy found him."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!"

"What do you need Temari?"

"Are coming back for dinner?"

"No."

"Ok," Gaara and Ino leave.

"You shouldn't eat alone sandy."

"What do you care dumdum?"

"I hate to see women eating alone, come on I'll treat you to ramen."

A small white wolf pup is seen running around town, almost like it's looking for something. When two big guys pick it up and carry it to the animal shelter. The dog is quite annoyed it has some business to take care of, and now she stuck with a bunch of dogs.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3, sorry it was a little shorter than I like. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 blood

Hey this is Saka Salrin presenting the 4th chapter of Love Vines.

Thanks for all the great comments; I'm glad you all are enjoying my story.

Many new characters that Angelfoxtail and I created enter the story later on so be warned.

Please read and review

Now please enjoy the 4th chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata!!!" Kiba shouts.

"Oh…yes?"

"Come on lets train today as a group, like old times."

"But Kiba san, I'm training with Naruto today."

"Bring the idiot along."

"Ok be right back Kiba san," she smiles at him and goes to get Naruto.

"Great!" he slaps his forehead when shino walks up behind him and says, "What's wrong Kiba?"

"Uzimaki's coming."

"Arf, Arf!"

"What how can you be glad he's coming?"

"Arf, arf arf!!!"

"Ok…but only if you mean that you like laughing at him." Hinata walks up with Naruto. "Hinata you're back! Oh…and you brought the idiot."

"Humph! Who you calling an idiot!" Naruto sticks his nose in the air in his own idiotic way, Kiba ignores the statement.

"Oh…hi shino," he nods in response to Hinata.

"Let's go," says Shino, they all leave to train Naruto and Kiba arguing over something dumb. Like what shade of green the leaves on the trees are.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Lets take the day off, go for a walk or something then I'll treat you to lunch."

"You don't want to train today?" she smiles at him brightly. Glad that he's taking a brake.

"No you need a break, you're no good to me if you're out of energy."

"Oh…ok."

* * *

Ino's house

"Bye Ino have fun today Honey!"

"Thanks mom I will."

Knock

"I've got to go we'll be back for dinner."

"K, love you, and tell Gaara I said hi."

"I will, love you too," she answers the door. "Oh…hi Shika!! What do you need?"

"Nothing I just thought that I'd stop by," Gaara walks up behind him.

"Gaara! Got to go Shika se you later!" She smiles at them both giving Gaara a brighter smile. Gaara and Ino leave to go training, carefully.

"Great so much for a nice conversation. Oh well too much trouble anyway."

* * *

Kankuro and Neji

_**We see Kankuro and Neji in an uninhabited part of the forest, making flower jewelry. "I missed you Kannie."**_

_**"Yes and I missed you Neja, so much that it hurt. I love you princess.**_

_**"And I you," they become closer together about to kiss.**_

* * *

Neji

Neji wakes up in a cold sweat, really freaked out! "What the hell! I'm never eating Lee's cooking again!"

* * *

Kankuro

Sand shin obi camp sight

Kankuro wakes up sweating, his stomach hurts, "What the fuck!!! What did you put in that food Temari?"

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru

Temari is shopping for food and camping stuff, when Shikamaru walks up to her.

"What do you need?"

"I challenge to you a game of chess. The winner is the smartest and has bragging rights."

"Fine, prepare to lose."

* * *

The game ends with no winner, "Hey Temari how about lunch?"

"Hmm…fine," he takes her to the ramen stand. They discus their points of view on many different subjects. (Use your imagination.) Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk in, Naruto and Kiba still arguing.

"Great," they both say.

"You idiot it's clearly sky blue, that's why it's called a sky!"

"Who you calling and idiot dumb ass."

"Grr…." Both of their faces are red with anger.

"That's enough you two; we've had enough of your bickering for a lifetime!" Says Temari, they stop. "Thank god," everyone looks at her.

"When did you get here?" asks Naruto.

"We've been here for an hour," says Shikamaru.

"Great more love birds."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Oh come on you're perfect for each other. You're both have an I.Q. over 200," says Kiba, they're both silent at that.

"You're smart Shika!?" says Naruto with disbelief, Shika just glares at him. Temari and Shika go for a walk leaving the others behind.

* * *

Gaara and Ino

Gaara and Ino are walking around town, when it starts to rain. Ino's hair is down around her shoulders, and they're getting soaked. Ino starts laughing at their bad luck, and the look on Gaara's face. **When it happens, he can smell it, blood! It starts to surround him, making him here his mother's voice calling out to him. **

**"**_**KILL!!"**_

**"Gaara!" Gaara doesn't answer but his eyes tell her everything she needs to know, IT'S TAKING OVER AGAIN!**

_**"BLOOD!!!" **_**he puts his hands to his head trying to make the voice stop. **_**"BLOOD!!"**_

**"STOP!!!" shouts Gaara, Ino panicking rushes to him and wraps her arms around him, cradling him. "It's ok, it's ok," she sobs; as her tears fall with the rain she continues to comfort him. That's when Temari and Shika find them, Ino sobbing and Gaara clutching his head. Temari rushes over, Shika following. "What the hell happened?"**

**"The air smells of blood," says Shika.**

**"SHIT!! We have to get him away form here." Ino stares at here her tears rolling down her cheeks, "NOW!!" she orders. Ino is still staring at her. "We can't help him here; we need to get him away form the smell. It's amazing he's made it this long with out killing you." Neither of them are moving, "Shit Shika grab Gaara, I'll get Ino," she starts plying her away from Gaara.**

**"NO!!" she sobs.**

**"Don't worry Ino you'll be together, but we can't carry you that way," says Shika. She lets Temari carry her, as she watches Gaara, she's thinking of a way to stop the monster. "Who did this to him?" she asks quietly not expecting an answer.**

**"The Kazekage our father."**

**"Why?"**

**"To make a better weapon."**

**"Why would anyone do that o their own child?"**

**"Our dad only cares about war; he doesn't think of us as his children, we're tools."They arrive at their camp, when Kankuro rushes over.**

**"What the fuck happened!!!" he orders.**

**"Blood, he could smell it."**

**"Fuck!!"**

**"Shut up and help me!" He then notices the other two.**

**"What do we do with them?"**

**"They stay we could use the help, and she won't leave him."**

**"Fine," they take Gaara and set him on a blanket next to the fire, Ino rushes over to him and begins to cradle him again.**

**"Isn't there anything else you can do?"**

**"No all we can do is waiting it out."**

**Several minuets of silence later. Ino falls asleep clutching on to Gaara, Kankuro goes to sleep, and Temari and Shika keep watch.**

**

* * *

**

Ino wakes up still clinging to Gaara, who is laying there looking at her with surprise. He sits up and she follows. "You didn't leave?"

Before Ino can answer, "No she stayed with you all night; she refused to leave your side, against our better judgment.

"You all stayed too?"

"Yah," Gaara looks at Ino in aw. "Thank you Ino," he leans over and kisses her for what seems like forever. Everyone just stares at them.

* * *

End Chapter 4

Hope you liked this chapter!

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 A day at the beach

Hey it's me again bringing you chapter 5 please enjoy and review. Thanks

_Saka Salrin _

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaara and Ino have become much closer in the last few days," observes Kakashi.

"Yes it's quite interesting; I never expected them to get together. Is her mom ok with it?" asks Tsunade.

"Yes, never expected Gaara to open up to anyone."

* * *

"Hurry up Hinata we're going to be late!"

"Coming," they run to the ramen stand to meat up with their friends.

"Hey Naruto Hinata!" shouts Sakura, Naruto waves at her. "What took you guys so long everyone's already here."

"Sorry."

"Well come on!" they follow her to the ramen stand, when they enter everyone is deep in conversation.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asks Naruto.

"We're making bets on what time you'd show up," says Temari.

"That's right pay up I win at 1:30," Ino says holding out her hand, everyone reluctantly hands her 500 yen.

"Geez am I that predictable?"

"Yes!" everyone says but Gaara who's back to his silent self. Everyone burst out laughing, Gaara grins. Everyone orders and after a few minuets gets their food. Naruto is done eating in a matter of seconds, everyone else takes their time. When they're done Naruto jumps up, "What are we going to do now?"

"Hmm…" everyone ponders the question. Sasuke wants to train, along with Naruto and Lee. (Duh!!!) Gaara just wants to be with Ino. All the girls want to swim. Everyone else doesn't care.

"SWIMMING!!!" says Ino and Sakura. Everyone agrees.

"Lets go!" states Naruto. They all go run to change into their swim suits. Kankuro's swim trunks are purple and black, Naruto's is orange and black, Sasuke's are bluish black, Kiba's are blue with white dogs on them, Shino's are grey, Gaara's are black and red, Lee's are green, Neji's are grey and black. The girls: Ino's is a baby blue halter top and shorts, Sakura's is a pink one piece, Hinata's black one piece, Temari has a purple tank top and bikini bottoms., Tenten has a red one piece. They all go to the beach and start to swim.

"Sasuke!"

"What Naruto?' Naruto charges at him, Sasuke quickly with ease swims out of the way. "What are you doing Naruto?'

"Battle!!!"

"Not interested," Sasuke says curtly. Naruto's face turns red.

"Why not!?!"

"Not going to tell you dumb ass."

"Humph!" he swims to Hinata.

"Hey shino!!!"

"What Kiba?"

"Can your bugs swim?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"Um…hey Gaara?" Gaara looks at him, "Never mind."

**Akamaru hops on Gaara's head**!!!

"What!" Gaara and Kiba say at the same time, they look at each other. Everyone but Gaara and Kiba laugh.

"Sure hop on his head and after all we've been through," Akamaru hops on everyone's heads making his way to Kiba, Naruto isn't paying attention so when Akamaru hops on his head he goes under.

"Hey what was that for!!!"

"Arf!"

"Oh…" he laughs.

* * *

Lee and Tenten

"Thanks for Dinner Lee."

"No problem Tenten," says lee while shoving a fistful of curry in his mouth.

"So how is it young man?"

Lee sticks his hand out giving the thumbs up, "Perfect!"

"What are you doing after lunch?"

"Working on my tai jujitsu."

"Need any help?"

"Really that'd be great!!" Naruto walks in and points at Lee.

"Found you," he then notices Tenten. Sorry did I interrupt your date?!"

"DATE!?! Ten ten are we on a date?"

"I think so."

Woohooo! I'm on a date i'm on a date!" He jumps up and grabs Tenten's arms and starts twirling around in circles. "Lets go Ten ten!" he pulls her away.

"Where are we going?" she says while trying to keep up with him."

"To the cliffs to watch the sunset, i'm going to make this a real date!"

"Oh Lee."

* * *

Gaara and Ino are watching the sun set on the beach. But they're more interested in each other.

* * *

Temari and Shika are talking about each other while walking through a field of flowers. He picks one and puts it in her hair.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata are walking home, Naruto talking and Hinata just staring at him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura are sitting on the Hokage roof top watching the sun set over the cliffs, Sasuke is finally realizing how perfect they are together and how much he enjoys being around her.

* * *

A dark figure is watching them all, especially Gaara and Ino. _Hmm…interesting a weapon to a person how cute. I'll report this to Orochimaru he'll be interested if not amused._ The dark figure moves off into the darkness.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Poor Kakashi

Hey welcome back! Chapter 6 is finally here.

Please enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Naruto and Hinata

Knock knock

"Coming," says a calm voice. The door opens.

"It's about time Hinata!" Naruto says.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"I'm not Hinata, why don't you use your eyes and look, or is that to complicated for you?" says the voice. Naruto looks up and sees Neji.

"Oh…hehe sorry," he runs his fingers through his hair. "Is Hinata here?"

"Yes."

"Great let's go get her."

"NO."

"Why not?"

"Her father Lord Hyugah is giving her a private training lesson and is not to be disturbed."

"Oh…when will she be done?"

"I don't know, you might as well go home," Neji suggests.

"Na, I'll wait here for her."

"Fine but I don't have the patients to handle you for long so try not to be annoying." He says in his usual tone, "This way," he leads him to a waiting room, where they both sit.

"So…uh…how are you doing Neji?" Naruto asks uncomfortably.

"Fine…you?"

"Good."

Silence for a few minuets

"Nice weather huh?"

"Yes beautiful as always."

"Oh man how long is this going to take?!?" he gets up and starts pacing the room. _Hmm…maybe I can slip by Neji and go find Hinata_ he grins.

"It won't work," States Neji Lazily.

"What won't work? I'm not doing anything," Neji laughs at that.

"You're easier to read than a preschool book."

"Oh yah than what am I thinking about?!?"

"You were planning to slip past me and go find Hinata. What's going on with you two anyway?"

"We're dating."

"So you finally noticed her huh?!?" Naruto starts to explain what happened.

A few minuets later

"Ha it's about time Naruto, it sure took you long enough."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because she's been trying to get you to notice her for quite some time. Ever since the 1st exams and now here you are 15 and you finally noticed her." Hinata walks in and sees Naruto and Neji, her hair is wet from a recent shower. She walks over to Naruto and grabs his hand. "Are you ready to leave now Naruto?"

"Yah see ya Neji!!"

"Bye Neji Chan.

Hinata's dad walks in, "Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Bring your friend to dinner."

"Hai we'll be back for dinner," they leave.

"What's between those two?"

It seems Lord Hyugah that they're dating."

"Neji how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lord? Interesting about time Naruto sertenly takes a long time noticing people who like him."

"Old habits die hard sir, but Hinata's happy and that's all that matters."

"True come on Neji your turn."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura are walking through town with no specific destination. As they near the town edge Sasuke reaches for Sakura's hand. Once his hand touches her's they feel a shock not electrical, but one of belonging and needing each other. He quickly pulls away; shocked by his own reaction he forces his hand to intertwine with hers. Sakura thinks he's just being shy, but her inner self _**Yah it's about time he noticed me!!!**_ As their hands lock the shock is stronger and both feel it this time. Trying to take their minds of the subject Sakura says happily, "Les walk down by the river it's a beautiful day today."

"Sounds good," he says nervously. _It was just a chakra shock just a chakra shock nothing more._ He thinks while still holding her hand.

"So Sasuke how's training going?" asks Sakura.

"You should know you're with me."

"OH yah, hehe." _Apparently Sasuke's back to himself. _Inner Sakura _Oh great and just when I though he was changing dam it!!!_ As they continue walking, neither saying a word someone is watching them. A dark figure in the trees. _Orochimaru won't be to happy if he finds out that his new body is in love with a young girl who loves him back. Oh well it's not my funeral. _The dark figure quickly disappears into the woods. Hearing the ruffling in the leaves Sasuke looks back and sees nothing but falling leaves from where something or someone might have been. "What is it Sasuke? Was someone there?" He turns his head and smiles at her sweetly.

"Just thought I heard something, most likely a squirrel or something," he shrugs, she can tell he's lying to her.

"Oh…you're probably right," she says still unsure. Sasuke, trying to get her mind of the subject and to know his reaction he leans over and kisses her slowly and deeply on her lips. When at last he pulls away from her they are both breath taken, neither says a word for several minuets. "Hehe," Sakura blushes.

"What's so funny?" asks Sasuke.

"You like me, I new it."

"So what if I do?"

"Do you?"

"Yah I guess."

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to say that...Years."

"Yah I always knew you liked me."

"So are we dating?"

"Yah, I guess."

Inner Sakura, _Yes! Dam it it's about time!!_ Sakura laughs sweetly.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"When I go to hold your hand doesn't chakra shock me?"

"What? I didn't chakra shock you, I thought maybe you did it."

"Why would I do it?"

"Who knows you're hard to read sometimes."

"So you're saying I did it."

"No you might get it better if you read one of Karachi's books."

"What will a book help me with?"

"Read it and find out," she smiles at him, "Now let's finish our walk."

* * *

Later

_I've got to get that book!_ Sasuke is dressed all in black. He's right outside Kakashi's door, he's out tonight, and he's at the make out paradise movie premier. As he opens the door the dark room is emerged in light, Sasuke slip sin and closes the door, darkness. He turns on a flash light, over in the corner is a small shrine, as Sasuke walks closer to it, it is clear that the shrine if for the make out paradise series. All the books are lined up and framed. Quickly Sasuke grabs the 1st framed book and heads for the window, he hears footsteps and humming coming from outside the door. He quickly leaves and heads for the woods, behind him we here form the apartment a scream, a girl like scream. "NNOOO!!!!!" and then the pathetic crying starts. Sasuke cringes. Sasuke finds a spot to sit down and read, he reads all through the night and into the next day.

"What!!! That's what it means, I'm not in love with her how could I be in love with her...Man who I am kidding." He goes to find Sakura, he finds her not far from the edge of town. "Sakura!!" She turns and looks at him.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"That electric shock or what ever it was yesterday was not a shock of belonging or needing was it? Because I borrowed one of Kakashi's books and that's what it said," She looks at him and smiles.

"Sasuke."

"Yes Sakura," he says in a daze. (Hehe he's confused!!! X))

"You might want to give Kakashi his book back; he came by this morning trying to get me to help him look for it. He said someone Stoll it."

"Oh….yah I'll just tell him I found it on the ground outside his window."

"That's probably wise."

"Let's go!"

"Now you're starting to sound like Naruto." His face foes dark and blue streaks appear on his face. Sakura laughs, they head towards Kakashi's apartment. When they get to the door they hear the pathetic crying. "Kakashi we're coming in," says Sakura. As they walk in they see Kakashi crying by his shrine. "Kakashi, Kakashi?" he doesn't answer. Whispering to Sasuke, "Give him the book this is pathetic,"

Whispering back, "Yah I know it almost makes you cringe." Speaking normally now, "Kakashi I brought you something."

"Kakashi stops crying and says poetically; "Nothing can replace Make out paradise NOTHING!!" he starts crying again. Sasuke walks over to him and drops the book into his lap. Kakashi looks down at his lap, and jumps up with the book with tears of joy rolling down his face. "My book! Where did you find it?"

"On the ground outside your window, apparently your pathetic crying scared the thief away, so he dropped it."

"How did you know I cried?"

"Everyone could hear you from a mile away."

"Oh…well it was nice seeing you again. Now leave me so that I may be alone with my novel."

"What ever, let's go Sakura?"

* * *

Gaara and Ino

"Ino its time to get up," she shakes her awake.

Grone, "I don't want to get up I'm sleepy."

"To bad Gaara's already here to pick you up. You're going to the sand village today. Remember?" Ino quickly hops up and starts getting ready; she packs her bag and makes sure that her pendant didn't come off. "Ino don't forget to write to me ok." Ino stops and looks at her giving her a hug.

"I wont I promises, anyway I'll only be gone a month or so."

"Come on dear finish packing, you're going to be late." She starts helping by stuffing cloths into Ino's bag. "Who else is going with you?"

"Umm….Shika, Temari and Kankuro, they're meeting us at the town gate."

"That's good, I like that Temari she'll do great things."

"Yah," she agrees.

"Come on hurry up you don't want to keep Gaara waiting Ino closes and zips her bag, swinging it over her shoulder she says, "Alright I'm ready!"

"Have a good time, don't get into trouble."

"I'll try, love you."

"Love you too, now go gets out of here."

"Alright see you later," Ino heads down stairs where Gaara is waiting patiently for her. "Ok I'm ready."

"You're later," she smiles at him and runs her fingers through her hair. "I know are you ready?" he nods. "Alright lets go!" they head for the gate. "So what does the counsel want with you?" he shrugs. "Well let's go," they arrive at the Gate Where Temari, Shika and Kankuro are waiting

"You're late Gaara," says Temari.

"Oh, that was my fault I forgot that we were leaving today."

"Figures you always were late during the exams if no one woke you up."

"Shh…Shika you not supposed to say that," he shrugs. Ino laughs, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yah lets head out."

"Temari?"

"Yah Ino?"

"Are you and Shika dating?"

"Hmm…I guess so."

"It's about time!" Temari laughs at that, Shika shrugs. "Alright lets go!!" they all head for suna.

* * *

Tenten and Lee

"274, 275, 276…300." ON the ground by a tree is Tenten worn out form training.

"Lee lets take a break, please."

"I can not, because it is my motto to become a better ninja."

"Well in order for you to become a better ninja you need energy and to get energy you need to eat Lee."

Still kicking the log, "You make a good point Tenten but I am not hungry."

_**GRUMBLE!!!**_

"Really not hungry? So i guess I'll just go and get some **hot…"**

**GRUMBLE!**

"**Fresh…"**

**GRUMBLE!!**

"**Chicken ramen!"**

**GRMBLE!!!!!!!!**

"Alright Tenten you win this battle, to the ramen stand!!!" he starts running to get

"Wait Lee," Lee doesn't hear her. "He's thinking with his stomach again." She starts running after him.

* * *

Ramen Stand 33 seconds later.

"Two chicken ramen please!"

"Coming right up Lee," Tenten walks in.

"What took you so long Tenten?"

"Lee you know I'm not as fast as you, did you order?"

"Yes," she sits down next to him.

"Here you are Lee two chicken ramen."

"Thank you!" Lee hands one to Tenten and begins to eat his as does Tenten. Lee's eating like Naruto and shoving it into his mouth. Tenten eats hers slowly enjoying the flavor.

* * *

A few min later.

Back in the woods

"301, 302, 303…" _He's at it again, oh well, I'll just watch._

* * *

End chapter 6

Hope you liked Chapter 6 please review and stay tuned for the next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is here I hope you're ready!!!

Disclaimer: This is how my mind works so live with it!!!

Please review, and have tons of fun reading it!!

Now Chapter 7

* * *

"Good work kabuto I find this very interesting. This Sakura may get in the way of my plans if Sasuke loves her he will not come to me for more power. Send someone to bring her to me. This should serve as a nice reminder to him that he can never escape me or his past. Bring her to me right away."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata."

"Yes Naruto."

"I had this weird dream yesterday that I ran over Neji and broke his leg and then he slammed the door in my face, and I said I was sorry and he opened the door and punched me in the face and called me and idiot the closed the door and then I woke up."

She laughs, "That wasn't a very nice dream Naruto," Sasuke comes running up.

"Naruto!"

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"No ask her mom."

"I did she didn't come home last night."

"Sakura always goes home unless she's with you."

"I know she was with me all day yesterday." Pause _Shit she's spent everyday with me the last 2 weeks, what if Orochimaru got her?_ "Shit Naruto I need you and Hinata to help me find Sakura, I think Orochimaru got her."

"I thought you said he was dead!"

"Yah well I lied, that's not important now! We need all the help we can get. You and Hinata go find help and tell them to be ready at the gate."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go find Ino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro; they left for the sand village yesterday. Be at the gate in two hours," they all leave.

* * *

Sasuke

_Shit this is all my fault. I should have known that he wouldn't give up on me. He doesn't like to lose his toys._ Sasuke nears Gaara and the others; he lands in front of them. "Stop I need you to return with me."

"Why what went wrong?" Temari asks.

"Sakura disappeared; we believe that Orochimaru took her…"

Temari interrupts him, "I thought you said he was dead and that we don't have to worry about him any more?"

"I lied, after I got out of there I could hardly move."

Shikamaru, "and why do you need us?'

"Because you guys are some of the best ninjas available."

Gaara who hates Orochimaru clenches his fist. "Who did he take again?" asks Ino.

"Sakura."

"You let Orochimaru take your girlfriend, what kind of boyfriend are you?!?" (That was harsh Ino.)\

"Ino it's not his fault."\

"Are you going to help or not."

"Yah we'll help."

* * *

2hrs later at the gates of Kohona

"Naruto!"

"You're finally here Sasuke."

"Who's all here?"

"Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, did you get the others?"

"Yah, ok Orochimaru has Sakura we need to all get along and save her."

Lee, "I thought you said he was dead?"

Kankuro, "Apparently not lets see there are 13 of us and 1 Orochimaru our chances of wining are next to nothing. I'm in."

Neji, "I'm in, hopefully Tsunade doesn't freak out when she finds out all her best ninja went to save her student."

Tenten, "That chair of her's is dead meat, I'm in!"

"Ok let's go."

"First Sasuke tell us what really happened."

"Fine, after a few weeks with him figured out that he was going to use my body, which was fine with me. I just wanted to avenge my clan, to kill the him…Orochimaru swore to me that he would give me the power I needed to beat him. I found out a few months later that he had no interest in helping me, so I confronted him and he beat the crap out of me, then through me in a cell. I escaped the cell by picking the lock, I crawled out of there half dead with nothing left. Sakura found me a few days later collapsed next to the river. She took care of me until I was finally recovered. That's when I tied to tell her what happened but I couldn't so I told her what you already know that Orochimaru's dead and I barely escaped him with my life.

"So he let you escape probably so he could take what mattered to you the most. A trade off for you and Sakura." Says Neji.

Kankuro, "Why do you care if he has her, I thought she didn't matter to you?"

"Yah Sasuke you never cared before what changed?"

Getting very irritated, "I love her!" he snaps. Only Neji is able to speck after that but everyone is thinking it, "It's about time," Neji says.

"Lets get going," says Naruto.

* * *

Kakahi

Kakashi is spying as usual on the kids at the gate. _Are they plotting to see what's under my mask again? _(Episode 101 really watch it its funny!!! ;D) Listening Kakashi hears, "Orochimaru has Sakura now we all need to get along and save her."

"I thought you said he was dead?"

Listening to the rest Kakashi leaves to go freak Tsunade out for a laugh.

* * *

Tsunade's office

Kakashi quietly enter Tsunade's office. Yelling Tsunade throws her chair out the window. _Maybe now is not the time to tell her._ He slowly inches to the door. "Kakashi!! Get back here!"

"Yes Tsunade soma?" _Shit I'm in for it._

"Did you know about this," she says while pointing to the gates.

"Know about what you're not being very clear."

"That all of my best ninja left the village without a word to anyone and without a mission. Do you know why?"

"To save Sakura from the evil clutches of Orochimaru."

"No, wait, What THEY WENT TO DO WHAT!!??!!"

"Save Sakura from Orochimaru," Tsunade who is really pissed off picks up her desk and throws it through the same window that the chair went out. "Yes…well um bye!"

* * *

Sasuke

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yes, not too far from here."

"Great looking forward to finding the most wanted guy out there."

"Keep that attitude and you will get killed."

* * *

Sakura and Orochimaru

"So this is the young Sakura that is distracting my Sasuke from my plans."

"Yes it is, she is a pretty little thing," Sakura is unconscious in Kabuto's arms. "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Sasuke is bound to come alone, his pride will make him. I think we should kill her in front of him when he is helpless to help her. To remind him what power I truly hold over him, and his revenge against Itachi."

"How should we kill her? Quickly or slow and painfully."

"Lets see how Sasuke cooperates first, but for now put her in my lab tied to a

Chair, so that I may run some experiments on her."

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

Sasuke

"What happens if we don't get there soon enough? What happens to Sakura?" asks Tenten.

"One: Nothing, he'll just leave her alone till Sasuke gets there…FAT CHANCE!!!"

"He'll most likely play with her like a cat plays with a mouse, then destroy her in the most entertaining way," says Gaara coldly.

"Great so she'll probably die like Gaara just said, we'd better get there fast," says Kankuro.

"Or Three: and the most likely he'll use her as a lab rat."

"How do you mean?" asks Tenten.

"He'll use her as a lab rat in his experiments."

"Experiments?" asks Tenten.

"He likes to invent new jutzus, it's a hobby of his. He puts people through the worst experiences, even young children. He doesn't care if he kills them."

"Why did he take her anyway?" asks Shika.

"To get tome, that's the only thing I can think of, otherwise I don't know."

"Great we're in a hell of a lot of trouble," says Kankuro.

"If someone we care for wasn't in danger I would say FEEL THE ADVENTURE!! But it's just not a good time right now," says Naruto.

"Yah it's really not, Neji do you see anything?"

"No, Hinata?"

"No nothing."

"Sasuke how close are we?"

"We're here," he points towards a small cave no more than 100 meters away.

"Looks too small to be an evil layer," says Kiba.

"Great I feel like a spy trying to sneak up on the bad guy," Says Ino.

"It may look small, but on the inside it's a giant maze, if you don't know the way you'll fall into one of his clever traps. So stay close and be careful do NOT let your guard down, GOT IT!!??"

"Got it," says Kankuro.

"Yep," says Ino and Tenten.

"Right," says Temari, Shika, Neji, and Lee.

"Humph," says Gaara, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba. Hinata nods.

"Good lets go." They head in quietly on their guard, searching for any traps or signs of Sakura or Orochimaru. The come to a fork in the cave, no one makes a sound. "It's strait ahead, I'll go you guys back me up. He may not expect anyone to have come with me. Meet up with me in a few minutes." Sasuke whispers. Everyone nods in understanding. Sasuke starts walking through the left tunnel. He is being very quiet, trying not to make a sound. He enters a large chamber, candles line the walls, and a chair is in the center with two candle holders on both sides. He's not there. There is a door to the left and another to the right. _I'll check his lab first, that's probably where she is._ To let the others know which direction he went he makes an arrow pointing towards the right door, then he heads through it. It's a medium sized room, with many tables covered with paper and vials. 5 cadges line the wall, in front of them there is a chair with a person in it. He carefully heads towards the chair. "Sakura?" he whispers. The person moves just a bit hardly noticeable. He walks over in front o f her and lifts her head up, "No."

"Yes Sasuke it's me."

"What have you done with Sakura?"

"Why should I tell you, my Sasuke?"

"If you don't I'll kill you I swear."

"I believe you've tried that before," Sasuke doesn't say anything. "Yes that's right Sasuke, loose yourself, and go deeper and deeper into hatred." He gets up, "Now come tome my Sasuke." He holds out his arms Sasuke caught in his trance heads towards him.

* * *

"Alright let's move out!" says Naruto.

"Shh…." Says everyone.

They start down the tunnel that Sasuke went down, as the enter the 1st room they notice an arrow pointing to one of the doors. "Ino, Gaara, Temari, and Shika, follow the arrow the rest of us will go trough the other door." Temari's group heads through the right door, the others through the left.

* * *

"No Sasuke!!" yells a voice.

Sasuke waking up from the trance, "Sakura you're alive."

"Hell yah I'm alive!"

"Yes Sasuke I'm alive."

"What's up with the double personality?"

"Oh…uh…"

"My dear you're becoming a nuisance. First you nock over all of my potions, causing you to have an identical twin, and now waking Sasuke up from my trance. Tisk Tisk what am I going to do with you? Oh yes I remember I'm going to torture you in front of my dear Sasuke."

"Ha good luck," says Shika.

"So Sasuke you brought back up."

"Dam right!"

"Sakura?" asks Ino.

"Yes?"

"Yes!!"

"Wow why are there two of you?"

"Great," says Temari.

"Where are the others?"

"They went through the other door."

"Oh…well are you going to help me kick his ass?"

"Dam right!"

"We'll help, just shut Sakura 2 up."

"Alright by me."

"Now Sasuke that's not very nice."

"Dam right!"

"Oh man make it stop she's worse than Naruto."

Noticing Gaara, Orochimaru says, "Gaara of the sand we meet again. Have you learned that you are worthless, nothing more than a weapon. Even your uncle tried to kill you." At this Gaara's eyes get big, Ino notices and grabs his hand trying to soothe him. "So someone does care for you, I'll just have to take that away too."

"Don't you dare YOU BASTERD!!" says Ino.

"Yah go Ino!"

"Someone please shut her up," says Shika plugging his ears.

"Is someone going to let us out?" Naruto's group walks in.

"I'll let you out Sakura!" says Naruto. He walks up to the cadges, finally noticing that there are two Sakura's. "Um…which one is the real one?"

"They both are," at that Naruto opens both cadges.

"Woohooo!!! I'm finally out!!"

"Thanks Naruto."

"This is not going as planned, Sasuke you will come to me for power and when you do your body is mine. I'll help you with your revenge, all you need to do is ask, come crawling back. I'll be waiting." He slinks away into the shadows.

"Alright let's go!" says Naruto.

"Yah Dam it!" says Sakura 2.

"Shut them up PLEASE!!!" They all start out of the cave hading back home.

* * *

Tsunade's office

"Sasuke Uchia!!!"

"Yes hokage soma?"

"Did you know that going to rescue Sakura was a s-rank mission, and that I already had three anub going after her? Did you also know that you endangered 12 other ninja's! Your teammates no less!! Also that you lied to every country that we're allied with, and why? Because your PRIDE WAS HURT! SO ANSWER THIS SASUKE, WHY DID YOU RISK IT ALL?!?"

"Well to put it simply, I would risk anything for the ones I love."

"Well that's just great! Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!!!" she says happily.

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it Sakura doesn't focus on her work because she's thinking about how to get you to like her. And now that you like her she'll do more work!"

"Um…ok?"

"So is Sakura alright?"

"Well…uh…."

"Spit it out."

"There are now two Sakura's and one acts like Naruto." Tsunade falls back in her chair with disbelief. _What does he have planned with her?_

"I think something is planed I just don't know what."

"Great, well you may go Sasuke, call Kiba in here for me ok."

"Ok."

* * *

Kiba thank you for coming, I'm assigning you a special mission, your mission is…"

* * *

_Great just great I'm gonna love this._ "Well come on Akamaru."

"Kiba!!!" shouts Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, do you know where S2 is?" (S2 is sakura 2 just so you know.)

"At the park, where's Hinata?"

"Home I think."

"K, thanks."

"Yah sure."

* * *

Park

"Hey Sakura!" he waves.

"Hey Kiba whatz up?!?"

"I was just wondering if…"

* * *

"…your special mission is to ask S2 out and make sure that she's not a threat to the village."

* * *

"…you would like to go out for some ramen?"

"Yah Ramen!!!"

_Great I'm so looking forward to this._

* * *

Ramen stand

"Thanks Kiba!"

"Arf!"

"Thanks too Akamaru! Hehe!" she ruffles his fur.

Kiba smiles, _maybe this wont be so bad._ "So Sacha what do you like to do?"

"Sacha? Why are you calling me Sacha?"

"Cuz it suits you."

"Oh…hehe you're very funny Kibbie!!!" she smiles at him.

"Hehe Oh my god! What the fuck was that?!" he puts his hand to his forehead.

"What?"

Still laughing, "Kibbie omg what made you come up with that?"

"You gave me a nickname so I gave you one KIBBIE!!!" she explains, they both burst out laughing clutching their stomachs.

"Arf, arf!"

"Hehe we didn't forget about you Akamaru," says Sacha, she ruffles his fur again.

"You and Sakura look the same, but you're completely different."

"Yah, hey come on!" she grabs his arm and drags him out of the restaurant.

"Hey where are we going?"

"You'll see! Hehe!!"

* * *

Why did you bring me to the mall?"

"Make over!!"

"I hope you're talking about yourself."

"Well of course I'm talking about myself silly Kibbie!"

"Well lead the way."

"You're buying!" she runs off.

"Hey wait I never agreed to that!" he runs after her.

* * *

Later that day

"Lets see here I'm now broke," Sacha walks out from the changing room and blushes when Kiba stares at her. Her hair is brown and shoulder length, she wears black ¾ cargo pants, black tennis shoes, a black tank top that clings to her curves, a white wolf pup whit ice blue eyes is sitting on top of her head, and there are two red triangles on her face like Kiba's. "Wow…" is all he can say. He looks at her from head to toe.

"So what do you think?" she asks twirling around.

"You take my breath away," he whispers.

"What?"

"Oh…uh… I uh…said that you look nice," he blushes. (Hinata or what?) "So what's the dog's name?" he asks trying to change the subject.

The pup growls at him when he calls her a dog, "She's not a dog she's a wolf, and her name is Saka." (Yes I added myself to the story live with it!!! XD )

"Where did you get that name from?"

"An old tale about a beautiful wolf demon named Saka, she was white with ice blue eyes just like this pup."

"That sounds cool, so where are you staying Sacha?" he asks while shifting his weight from the balls of his feet to his heels.

"With Hinata!!"

"Really does Neji know?"

"No dam it shh…it's a surprise."

"Oh don't worry I wont tell anyone," he laughs.

* * *

Hyugah house

"So Hinata who's your new friend?" asks Neji pointing to Sacha.

"Oh…this is Sacha and Saka they'll be staying with us for a while."

"Sacha I'm sorry but I've never heard of you," he takes a closer look at her. "Oh My God!! It's S2 what the hell!!"

"What do you mean WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU DUMB ASS!!!!" she punches him.

"Sacha let me show you your room," she says desperately pushing her away from Neji.

* * *

Hinata's room

"Weh that was close!"

"Well this is where you'll be staying."

"Wow thanks Hinata!!"

"May I ask you something?"

"Yah sure."

'Why are you dressed like Kiba?"

"Oh…well I'm sort of trying to find myself, I don't think this is the look for me."

"OH! But you look great, and by the way Kiba was looking at you I'd say he thinks so too!"

"Yah I really like Kibbie, and apparently Saka likes Akamaru, she's been in a slump since we left."

"Oh that's really sweet!" says Hinata happily. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Kibbie asked me if I wanted to go for a walk so that's what I'm doing. What are you and Naruto doing?"

"He's taking me to lunch."

"That sounds fun!"

"Hehe yah I'm looking forward to it." Hinata is glad to have a new friend ,so is Sacha.

* * *

**Finally I so glad to be done typing this chapter it took forever!! **

**Hope you enjoyed it now what do you think Gaara?**

**Gaara: "…."**

**Oh come on don't be shy!**

**Gaara glares at her.**

**I think he means read and review!! So do what he says or a sand coffin awaits you!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Kisses

**Chapter 8 is here!!! Don't forget to review!!!**

**Disclaimer: contains Angelfoxtail's and my imagination so if it doesn't make since review and I'll try to explain in the next chapter!!!**

**Warning this chapter contains some lovy dovy so be warned.**

**Now please enjoy chapter 8**

* * *

Hyugah Residence

"And where do you think you're going S2!"

"OUT!! And my name is not S2 it's Sacha get it right Neji!!"

"You're not leaving until I know where you're going!"

"Neji," a quiet voice says.

"What Hinata?"

"She's not some kind of evil criminal that you have to capture."

"Yah that's right go for it Hinata!!" she leaves before anyone can stop her.

"Hinata?" Neji says calmer now. "She's a friend of yours isn't she?" she nods and looks at her watch noticing the time, she says, "I've got to go Neji!" she leaves.

"Great now I'm home alone again." _I'll just go for a walk I guess._

* * *

_Man it's nice to be out of the house, I wonder what Tenten is up too._ He heads for Tenten's house.

* * *

Knock

"Oh hi Neji can I help you?"

"Is Tenten home?"

"No I'm sorry she's with Lee again today."

"Thanks," he walks away not paying attention to where he's going, and he runs into a girl.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Oh…sorry," Neji says looking at her; she has long fire red hair, ¾ brown cargo pants, and a red tank top. "May I ask your name?"

"Yah sure it's Fanisha, what's yours?"

"Neji."

'Well it was nice meeting you Neji just make sure to watch where you're going."

"I'll try; do you want something to eat?"

"Yah sure, I'm starving," he smiles at her.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

"Naruto where are we going?"

"Some where."

"If you don't tell me I'll use byakugan and find out."

"Don't it's a surprise!"

"Fine hehe!"

* * *

A few minutes later

"You can open your eyes now Hina!"

"Wow Naruto its lovely," she says looking at the picnic Naruto prepared for her.

"Really you like it!"

"Yes I do thank Naruto," she kisses him on the cheek.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you were with him for two days."

"I'm fine Sasuke, thanks for saving me.' As a response to this he raps her arms around her and kisses her gently, "I would do anything it takes to save someone I love." He deepens the kiss, making them both loose there minds. All they want is each other; Sakura moves her hands from her sides to his waist, his arms to her sides. Sasuke pulls away to look at Sakura's face, she is smiling with tears streaming down her face. He finally realizes the power they hold over each other's hearts.

* * *

Gaara and Ino

They are sitting on the edge of a cliff, talking to each other, his arm around her waist her head on his shoulder. "Gaara?"

"Yes."

"When do you go back to the sand village?" He looks at her.

"In a couple of days."

"Oh…she looks away from him.

"Ino do you want to come with me?"

"Really you want me to go with you?"

"Yes Ino you're my savor, my friend, and my love. I need you now more than ever. I need you forever; you help tame this monster inside of me. I love you; you're sweet, beautiful, funny, and compassionate." Ino starts to blush.

"Geez Gaara you're making me feel like I'm everything to you."

"You are Ino."

"I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone.

"I love you too Ino you mean the world to me." Gaara moves Ino to his lap facing him. He meets her lips with his, kissing her deeply. Her arms move around his waist, his hands outlining her curves His tongue gains entrance into her mouth, running his tongue across hers. A shock goes through both of there systems. _He awakens a new fire inside of me that I never knew I had._ The kiss seams like its going on forever, neither wanting it to stop. When their mouths separate, they look into each others eyes, and into the depths of each others hearts.

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru

"Temari wake up!" shouts Kankuro.

"What the fuck do you want dip shit!!"

"I just came to tell you that your boyfriend is here." He stresses boyfriend.

"What tell him I'll be out in a minute, my hair must look horrible, not to mention my clothes." She hops up and pushes Kankuro out of the Tent.

A few minutes later

"Sorry it took so long Shika, my hair looked horrible."

"Women are so troublesome, always worrying about how they look. You always look good to me."

"You're so sweet, you're also full of shit." She laughs, goes over and kisses him.

"Ewe yuk do me a favor and don't do that in front of me again," says Kankuro.

"Shut up dip shit!" she says, and just to gross her brother out she kisses him again.

"Alright just go Geez!" They leave.

* * *

Lee and Tenten

"Tenten what do you want to do today?"

"Let's go out for lunch then train."

"Ok let's go!!"

* * *

Kiba and Sacha

"So Sacha what do you like to do?"

"Well I like to be with you Kibbie!" She smiles at him, and grabs his hand making him blush.

"Where did Saka run off too?"

"Hmm…I don't know she does that sometimes."

* * *

Saka

Saka transforms into a human like figure with long silver hair, white wolf ears and tail. She is wearing black cargo pants and a black tank top. Her hair is flowing around her shoulders._ It's nice up here, the view is beautiful._ She's on a cliff watching the village. She sits down and dangles her feet off the edge.

* * *

Kankuro

Walking up the cliff he sees a young woman sitting near the edge of the cliff, as he gets closer he notices that she has silver hair, wolf like ears and tail. He walks up to her, she hears him and gets up and looks at him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" _She's staring at me with those creepy ice blue eyes._

"Tell me your name first."

"It's Kankuro, now tell me yours."

"Saka," she says simply.

"What's up with your ears and tail?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'll kick your ass if you don't!"

"If you can catch me dick head!"

"You're on!" she starts running, Kankuro following.

* * *

Woods of Kohona

Out of breath he falls on the ground, "Alright I give, I give."

"You've got more energy than I thought, Puppet master!"

"How did you know I am a puppet master!?!"

"You're caring them on your back stupid!"

"Oh yah," he laughs.

"Now since you ad to be a rude ass, do something useful and go get me something to eat." _Please no dog food; please please please no dog food!!!_

"Why do I need to get you food?"

"Because if I go like this people will freak, never mind just take me with you, and buy me something to eat!!" She turns into her wolf pup form.

With a very confused look on his face he says, "Uh…you can turn into a wolf?"

"Of course I can not only a pup but a full grown one. I'm a wolf demon, now pick me up and buy me some ramen!"

"Uh…ok…" he picks her up and puts her on his shoulders.

* * *

Ramen Stand

"Two chicken ramen.'

"Yes coming right up," coming up from behind Kankuro is Kiba and Sacha.

"Hey, Kankuro where did you find Saka?" He is startled and turns around and sees them.

"Oh…I found her at the cliffs; I think she's hungry so I bought her some ramen."

"That's sweet of you!"

"Is it alright if I bring her back to you later tonight?"

"Yah sure, bye Saka!" she ruffles her fur, and they leave.

"Why don't you tell her that you're not a normal wolf?" he whispers. Their food comes and they eat, then head back to the cliffs. "So are you going to change back now and explain why you're here?"

"Yah I guess," she changes back to her normal form. "Well what do you want to know?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've always wanted to visit Kohona."

"Are you one of Orochimaru's experiments?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell Sacha bout yourself?"

"When the time is right."

"Great so I'm the only one who knows about you?"

"Yah and you're going to keep your fucken mouth shut!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Then I'll tear your big head from your shoulders and rip the rest of you to shreds," she says coolly to coolly making his face go white. "I'm going to tell them when I'm ready."

"Ok but what do you do all day?"

"Sleep and watch the couples be lovy dovy."

"Oh that sounds fun you don't have someone back home waiting for you?"

"Yah it's tons of fun to watch your brother and Ino get lovy dovy right now," she says pointing to another section of the cliffs where Gaara and Ino are.

"What the fuck!" he looks over and sees them, "Come on!" she starts dragging her toward his brother. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" They look at him.

"What do you need Kankuro?"

"What do I need? What do I need? What I need is for my little brother to stop making out in front of me!"

"Like you have room to talk, look who you're with, who's she anyway?"

"It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend Kankuro!" says Ino.

"What!!" they both say.

"I'm not his girlfriend, we just met! Not that I'd date him anyway!!"

"Yah why would I want to date someone who's so busy!?"

SMACK!! Saka smacks him on the head. "Jerk!" Gaara and Ino burst out laughing. "You guys are nicer than puppet freak over here, at least you didn't ask about my ears and tail."

"We've been studying about demons Saka; you are the Saka right the one from the stories."

"Yah how do you know not many people do."

"We borrowed on of Sacha's wolf books."

"Yah I thinks she's addicted, well have fun you two, don't forget to be safe!" she walks away laughing.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!? You don't think? Oh my god!!!" he looks from Ino and Gaara to Saka and starts running after her.

"See yah!!!" says Ino.

* * *

Hyugah Residence

Saka is sitting on Hinata's bed when suddenly Sacha comes through the door. "OH SHIT!!" says Saka.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, chapter 9 will be up ASAP. Please tell me what you think.**

**If you have any questions about wolf demons and such ask in your review and I'll explain the best I can in my next chapter! Thanks!**

**Angelfoxtail: Hey where are the monsters!**

**Saka: What monsters?**

**Angelfoxtail: the ones I gave you to hold on too for later!!**

**Saka: You mean I wasn't supposed to drink those?**

**Angelfoxtail: No you dumb ass**

**Saka: Maybe that's why I'm shaking**

**Angelfoxtail: What am I going to do with you Saka?**

**Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright welcome back! Saka Salrin here with Chapter 9!!**

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Oh yes and thanks MT pockets and DaaNi-ChAN for you review they're very helpfull!**

**Warning there is graphic kissing scenes in this chapter and in many chapters to come!**

**And now chapter 9.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh my god you look just like Saka!"

"What's going on in here?" asks Neji. "What the fuck is she doing here, and whatz up with her eyes, ears, and tail…oh my god it's your wolf!!"

"Shit, shit, DOUBLE SHIT!!"

"How can you tell Neji?"

"They have the same life force."

"Neji what's going on?" Asks Hinata. "Oh hi Saka!" she says cheerfully.

"What Hinata how do you know?"

"You're not the only on with byakugan stupid!"

"She does look a lot like the Saka in the book."

"Show me the book!" Hinata grabs the book and hands it to him. "So you're saying that everything inside this book is real?" They nod.

"Great now that you all know, what are you going to do about it?"

"Let you stay of course!" says hinata

"Really?!?" says Saka

"What!" says Neji?

"Sweat this is going to rock!" says Sacha. "We need more girls in this village. So have you met any hot guys yet?"

"I'm leaving," says Neji and he does.

"Yah I met Gaara and his brother who I wouldn't consider hot."

"Sweet! Why are you here anyway?"

"I've always wanted to come here, to put it simply."

"So you're a wolf demon?"

"Yah, and Sacha I'm not your pup anymore ok."

"Fine with me you just have to help me tell Kibbie."

"Ok, I guess I owe you that much."

* * *

Gaara and Ino 

They're sitting on the cliffs researching the demon inside of Gaara, trying to find a way to destroy it. They've had no luck, "All we've found is what we already know. The only good information we found wasn't even about it, it was about Saka."

"Yah Gaara but you saved her from your brother's wrath."

"Yah that was fun, especially the look on Kankuro's face when she made fun of him."

"Yah I like being around her." she pauses and looks at him. "Let's stop for tonight."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see!" she hops into his lap and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru 

We see Temari and Shika passionate embraced, staring into each others eyes. Shika embraces her mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip, causing both of them to loose their minds. She opens her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues dance, she lays down him on top of her, both of their minds going wild. Taking a breath she says "I love you, you thick headed pain in the ass!"

"I love you too, smart ass sandy."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura 

They're at the ocean, watching the waves roll in and out, they are embraced. "Sorry Sakura," says Sasuke

She looks at him, "About what?"

"I didn't notice you sooner, and now I can't seem to get you out of my head." She simply smiles at him and locks her lips with his, moving her hands through his hair, his hands cupped around her face.

* * *

Kiba, Sacha, and Saka 

"So you're telling me that this is the wolf demon Saka you're so engrossed about?"

"Yep!"

"Man this is weird, are there anymore of you running around?" he asks Saka.

"Not that I know of, now can you do me a favor?" She asks.

"Yah sure!" says Kiba.

"Can you get Akamaru to stop following me it's annoying!" Sacha starts laughing and Kiba gives one of his dog-like grins.

"Yah sure," he says.

"Great thanks, now I've gotta run! Have fun you two!"

"See Yah!" says Sacha, Saka leaves.

"What just happened?" asks Kiba. Sacha laughs and ruffles his hair making Kiba blush.

* * *

Neji 

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? Man she's cute! WHAT! What am I thinking! Man her deep brown eyes make it easy to drown into them!_ Neji's walking down town and not watching where he's going…again.

"Hey Neji, I thought I told you to watch where you're going?" says Fanisha who's looking at him curiously.

"What?" he says in a daze, he looks up and sees her, "Oh sorry."

"It's alright, it looks like you're a bit out of it," she notices. "How about I get you something to eat!" she smiles at him.

"Oh…uh…" (Isn't it cute when he acts like hinata?)

"Come on I wont take no for an answer!" she drags him to food. The look on his face is priceless, he's completely shocked. Fanisha burst out laughing and he simply stares at her, "I take it you're old fashioned?" He nods, "Well then you can buy lunch!"

* * *

Sand shin obi camp 

"So what you're saying Gaara is that the perfect girl for Kankuro was with him yesterday," says Temari she and Gaara a chatting next to the fire.

"Yah he's been out of it since he saw her."

"Oh my god this is Fucken hilarious! What's the rest? Tell me everything!" He starts explaining what happened.

A few minutes later

Kankuro walks up, "Hey what are you talking about?"

"Your new girlfriend dip shit!" Temari laughs.

"What! You told her, why'd you have to tell her. Now she'll never shut up! And besides I can't stand her!"

"That's not what your eyes said!" Gaara laughs.

"I'm leaving before this gets any worse! I'll be back at five when we leave!" he storms out.

"Hey I have an idea!" Says Temari, "Now here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Kankuro 

He's walking through the woods, when he hears some ruffling in the bushes, "Who's there?" he says ready to attack.

"Man you're bossy this morning," Saka walks out from the bushes.

"Great it's you, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting I'm hungry," she says simply.

Shocked, "But can't you eat human food?"

"Yah, I'm going to cook it stupid."

"Oh…uh…do you need help?" asks Kankuro.

"No but I guess you can help if you want." Pause, "You don't know anything about wolf demons do you?"

"Of course I do…"he lies.

"You're so full of shit, I can read peoples feelings, and I can tell if they're lying."

"Shit," he says under his breath.

"Also my hearing and since of smell are five times as good as a normal wolf."

"So you just heard?"

"Yah I just heard you cuss under your breath. And as for the feelings thing, your brother and sister are head over heals with their mates, and you feel left out."

"What sorry I wasn't listening."

"Yah I know you were thinking about someone you have a crush on but won't admit it, even to yourself."

Insulted, "Hey that's not fair stop reading my feelings!"

"Nope,"

"Why not?"

"It's too much fun," she hears a ruffling noise from the bushes behind Kankuro. "Shh…I'll be right back," she goes over to the bushes when suddenly someone hops out! "Angel what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just up to y usual mischief." Pause "Hey have you seen Zeek?"

Angel has white hair with red tips, green eyes, is about 5'7" and is wearing cargo pants, a weird belt, and a t-shirt.

"Nope, why? He being a butt again?"

"No…I've been looking for him cause he disappeared again…" She fingers the demon wolf figure on her necklace. "Anyway what have you been up to lately, last time I saw you, you were running from what's-his-face teme wolf god."

Unhappily, "Euraticus…anyway lately I've been causing Havoc for Kankuro over there, you know the usual," Says Saka.

"Hmm…Hey dip shit, you tell anyone you I'm here and you'll be answering to my fox fire. Got it?" Her eyes flash red when she utters the threat.

"Great another crazy person!" Kankuro says unhappily.

"Shut up puppet master!" says Saka.

"Stop calling me that!" says Kankuro.

"Hmm…maybe, so what else have you been up too?"

"Well actually I'm looking for a part time job."

"Really where?" asks Saka with interest.

"No clue…any suggestions?" She smiles in her goofy, hyper way that reminded Saka of Naruto.

"I don't know lets go talk in private, I don't want dumb ass to hear us!"

"Hey I'm right here!" Saka ignores his statement.

"Ok but I'm not changing in front of him," she glances at Kankuro disdainfully.

"Ok fine with me," they walk off to a new area enclosed by trees. "I'm going to Suna with Gaara, Temari, Shika, and Ino. Isn't that great!" Saka says with excitement.

"Oh that does sound fun! Wish I could go…" she puts her hands behind her head and shifts her weight to her left foot.

"Wanna come you can hide in my bag?"

"Hell yeah!" She pumps her fist into the air and transforms into a little kitsune pup. "I have monsters in my bag…but lets save them until we get there."

"Woohooo!!! Hell yeah oh did I tell you what happened to Sakura?!?"

"No what?" she clasps her paws together eagerly.

"Well she got kidnapped by Orochimaru," at his name she makes a discusted face. "And inner Sakura is now a clone of Sakura, and she dresses like Kiba, they're dating, I was her wolf pup for a week. Never ever eat dog food! Sasuke proclaimed his love for Sakura, and I'm having the time of my life!"

"Hahaha! Isn't dog food made with red meat?" she continues laughing.

"Not the kind I ate made out of rotten food, the cheep stuff, and it tasted like Shit!" Angel laughed harder at that, Saka laughs in return and angel jumps into her bag and they go back to Kankuro.

* * *

The Gates of Konoha 

Temari, Shika, Gaara, Ino, and Kankuro are all at the gates. "Come on why cant we leave yet?" asks Kankuro.

"Because we're missing on more person," says Temari trying not to laugh.

"Great," Kankuro says unhappily.

"Hi sorry I'm late!" Saka walks up with her bags.

"Shit!" says Kankuro when he sees her.

* * *

Ah finally done with this chapter, man it took forever! 

Please review and comment!


	10. Chapter 10 A new member!

**WEEE!!! Chapter 10!!! Ok sorry I'm a little hyper right now.**

**Warning there will be randomness in this entire story.**

-

Now last time…

"Hi sorry I'm late!" Saka walks up with her bags.

"Shit!" says Kankuro when he sees her.

-

Now:

"Shit! Why'd you have to invite her?" asks Kankuro while pointing rudely at Saka.

"We thought it'd be nice to have another girl join us!" Says Temari.

"But why her? Why not Tenten or Hinata?" he wines.

"You didn't tell me dumb ass was coming!" says Saka with out amusement.

"Who are you calling dumb ass!" orders Kankuro.

"You," Saka sighs. Everyone but Saka and Kankuro burst out laughing. "Now make yourself useful, and shut up." Kankuro glares at her.

"Let's go," says Gaara, then laughing a bit, "You guys have to stop glaring at each other." Gaara and Ino start to leave; Kankuro and Saka stop glaring and follow, followed by a laughing Temari and a smirking Shika.

-

Mid point Hotel

"What do you mean you only have 3 rooms left!" complains Temari.

Butting in, "That's fine we'll take them," turning to everyone. "Temari, Ino, and Saka share a room, Kankuro you share with Shikamaru."

"Hey that's not fair!" complains Kankuro, "Why do you get your own room?"

"Shut up dumb ass," Saka says turning to the receptionist, "What rooms please?"

"Rooms 37, 38, and 39," she takes the keys and thanks her.

-

Room 38

Ino, Temari, and Saka walk into the room; it's large with three beds and two bathrooms, and purple colored walls. "Wow this place is huge!" says Ino.

"Yah, isn't it great Saka?" asks Temari

"What ever, I'm taking a shower," she goes to the largest bathroom, and closes the door. She turns the water on pure hot, and gets under it letting the water roll down her body relaxing her. When at last she gets out, she puts on a pair of black shorts and a tank top. She walks out of the bathroom, "My turn!" shouts Temari as she pushes past Saka and into the bathroom.

"That's not fair!" says Ino. Saka laughs as she dries her shoulder length silver hair. She puts it back into a sloppy ponytail.

"I'll be back in a little bit; I normally don't sleep at night," says Saka, Ino nods, Saka leaves.

-

Room 39

Gaara looks around at the huge room; he can't help but think of Ino. He looks over at the bed; he can just picture her there, sleeping. That's when he realizes that he can't live without her.

-

Room 37

After taking a hot shower, Kankuro puts on a pair of purple pajama bottoms, and a matching t-shirt, and heads for the door. "Hey where are you going?" asks Shika lazily.

"Out I'll be back in a bit," he says then leaves.

"What ever."

-

Roof

Saka's sitting on the roof watching the moon, the hair from her ponytail falling around her face. Becoming frustrated she grabs the scrunchy and flings it out of her hair in one swift motion, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. Just as Kankuro walks to the roof and sees her silver hair fall around her shoulders, leaving him breathless. (Picture the hair falling in slow motion) He stares at her for what seems like forever, when she stands up. Thinking he should say something, "Nice night isn't it?" she asks him. He walks up next to her putting his hand on her shoulder making her go stiff. She turns to look at him with curiosity, he bends down to kiss her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Grinning, "What scared I might bite?"

"Scared my ass! You're the one who should be afraid of my bite!"

"Then why are you resisting?"

"Reasons of my own," she says simply.

"I think you're chicken!"

Getting really pissed off she clashes her lips with his, "There happy now!" she orders.

"You can't resist a challenge can you?"

"No it's in my nature, now forget it, or I'll make you!" she growls at him.

"Figures."

"Shut up dip shit!"

"Why it's so much fun to bug you?" he laughs.

"Laugh at this!" she flips him off, making him laugh harder. A howl is heard, making Saka's ears perk up listening she runs off into the woods.

"Hey where are you going?" he follows her.

-

Saka

She's running through the woods, flooded with emotions. She's running past countless trees and shrubs, she soon finds a small opening in the woods with a small waterfall. She sees a young wolf pup, orphaned, it's in bad shape. She grabs some herbs and mixes them together, and is getting ready to apply the mixture to the injuries on the pup, when Kankuro runs in. "Hey why'd you run away?" he asks.

"I didn't I came here to help this pup, she was attacked by a bear, or that's what it looks like."

"Oh…" Saka closely examines the pup spreading the cream on its wounds, when she notices something oddly familiar. "What the hell…"

"What?"

"This is a wolf demon, not a normal wolf, but how'd she get clear out here?" she wonders.

"How can you tell?"

"Our eyes have a special gleam to them," she gets out a needle and some thin vine to use as thread, and puts all of her energy into the thread, to help prevent infection and speed up healing, then she starts sewing up the wounds. After she's done she looks down at the grey pup and notes her ice blue eyes, then she picks her up, and stands. She feels dizzy, realizing now that she put to much energy into the thread, she starts to fall but Kankuro rushes over and catches her.

"Saka what's wrong?" she opens her eyes sleepily, and she looks at him.

"Rallin?" she asks, she becomes unconscious, the pup still in her arms. He lays her down in his lap waiting for help to arrive.

-

"Go find them, something may have happened!" Gaara orders to everyone.

-

Temari, Shika, and Ino come up to Kankuro and Saka in the woods. "What the Hell Happened?" asks Temari.

"I'm not sure, carry the pup I'll get Saka."

"No you're too weak to carry her, you can barley talk. Shika get Saka, Ino the pup, I'll get Kankuro."

"But!" complains Kankuro.

"Shut up Kankuro!" they head back to the hotel.

-

"Hurry up put them into bed, they need rest," says Temari.

"What happened?" asks Gaara.

"No idea" they lay them down in bed, Saka and the pup together, and Kankuro alone.

-

Next morning

Saka's awake along with Kankuro, she's still taking care of the unconscious pup. "Will she be ok?" asks Kankuro.

"I don't know she suffered serious damage, she's young only about 5."

"Does your kind age like humans or dogs?"

"Neither, we have our own aging system, in human years we live to about 300 years longer."

"Oh…" Gaara walks in, "You shouldn't be out of bed Saka."

"I'm going to take care of her, even if it kills me."

Gaara smirks; "I see there's no stopping you, so good luck!" he leaves.

-

A few days later

The young pup stirs, opening her eyes; she looks around and realizes that she's no longer in the woods. "Mamma?" at the mention of her mom she remembers the brutal attack and starts to cry, she changes out of her travel form. Saka walks in and sees her, and rushes over knowing words won't help, she wraps her arms around her, and stays till she's asleep. Saka then goes over to the small cot and sleeps.

-

In the morning Saka wakes up and sees a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her, startled she sits up quickly, startling the young pup. "Sorry you scared me," the pup gets closer to her. "Can you tell me your name young one? I'm Saka." The pup's eyes widen when she hears the name, "I see you've heard of me, I'm not surprised. No please tell me your name."

The pup answers nervously, "Winthi."

"That's a pretty name, come on I'll go get you some lunch."

-

Saka comes back later with some fish, and hands it to the hungry pup, who eats it quickly. Saka start sharing with her, where they are and what they're doing, Winthi's very interested. Then the pup starts explaining to Saka the attack, and tells her that it was her mom's wish to leave her in Saka's hands, so that she could become a great healer. "But if you don't want me I understand, I can be very difficult."

"Honey I can handle difficult, you're looking at a very difficult person," this makes Winthi laugh. "And like you said ice blue eyes are a sign of extrordany healing abilities…"

"But you don't want me."

"Of course I want you Winthi…"

"But you can't handle me, I'll get in the way."

"No , now stop interrupting me. Winthi I'm going to take care of you like you're my own pup. I have grown quite fond of your difficulty."

"Really?"

"Of course we're going to be a family, and we're going to cause so much trouble!" Winthi laughs.

"Trouble!" Angel pops out, "Finally I can come out! Got any more fish?"

"Winthi this is Angel, and yes we have more fish."

"Woohooo!"

-

"So you like you new cloths?" asks Saka. Winthi nods and models her black caprice and ice blue t-shirt.

"Mamma would like it too."

"Yes Winthi that's something I've been meaning to ask you, who was your mother?"

"Techari, she was the leader of our clan."

"Techari's the one I left in charge when I left…"

"That's what mamma said, she said you left her in charge because you couldn't do anymore to help."

"Yes that's true, but also because the others started getting lazy and depending on us to do everything, my leaving was a wake up call. Your mom was also the only one I trusted not to take advantage of the situation," explains Saka.

"Was mamma really that great?"

"Yes, I trained her, she was one of my best friends," she smiles. Winthi starts crying at the memory of her mother, Saka comforts her.

-

After a few days

Winthi's rolling around in her sleep, moaning and groaning. "Mamma…MAMMA!!!" Saka gets up and rushes over to her, and shakes her awake, "its ok honey it's just a bad dream." Winthi opens her eyes and starts to cry, clutching to Saka. Temari comes in.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asks.

"Yah she had a nightmare."

"Poor thing," says Temari sympathetically. Ino walks in behind her and hands Temari something, Temari then walks over to Saka and Winthi, "Here sweetie we all made you this," she hands Winthi a wolf demon doll that looks just like her. Looking up from Saka's shoulder, she takes the doll.

"Winthi this doll has special powers, it'll help with the nightmares until you're ready to deal with them yourself," Ino explains.

Winthi looks at Saka questioning, "It's a medical ability I'll teach it to you some day. Thanks Temari, Ino, did we get anyone else up?"

"Yah, but they were glad to get up," answers Temari.

From the other room, "GLAD MY ASS!!" Shika and Kankuro shout, making everyone laugh.

-

**That's the end for this chapter! I know not much couples in this chapter, it's mostly about Winthi. The next chapter will have couples promise! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**-**

**Saka: Hey Angel!**

**Angel: Hi! You know you could feed me every once in a while!**

**Saka: But!**

**Angel: No buts! Next time we go on an adventure you're riding in the bag! It's hot in there! And it smells funny!**

**Saka: Those are my herbs! Hopefully we won't have to hide one of us next time.**

**Angel: That would be nice. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is here!!! I'll bet you can't wait!

Well enjoy!!!

-

Outside the mid point hotel the next morning

"Is everyone ready?" asks Gaara. Everyone nods, "Good let's go so we can get to Suna before sundown."

-

Lunch Time

"Are you sure they're in love, because they've been quiet all day. They haven't said a word to anyone," Ino whispers to Temari.

"That's sure what it looked like last night!" Saka over hears them, having better hearing than a wolf.

"I'll be right back I uh...have to go do this thing," Saka says and quickly leaves Winthi following.

"Oh let me help you with that thing," says Kankuro who follows her.

"Wonder what they're up to?" asks Temari.

"Don't even think about it," says Gaara.

"Man you're no fun!"

"I'm tons of fun watch," he kisses Ino grossing out Temari.

-

"What's wrong?" asks Kankuro.

"They think we're dating!"

"Yah I figured they did by the way they were acting," he says.

"What should we do?"

"You could always act like you love Shika or Gaara," he jokes.

"Yah right! Oh I know lets grows them out you don't mind kissing do you?" Winthi laughs, "Winthi go back with the others," she nods and leaves.

"That's perfect!" they head back towards the others. When they are close enough so that everyone can see them, Kankuro wraps his arms around Saka's waist pulling her closer to him. Her arms are around His neck and moving to his hair. Their lips meet, and then they quickly pull away from each other laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"See told you it'd work!" they laugh, then go to join the others, bugging them about what just happened.

-

Later that day

They are at Suna, "Well here we are the sand village," says Gaara. They walk to an apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" ask Saka.

"Yep!" says Temari.

"It's been a long day lets go to sleep," says Gaara.

"Ok what apartment numbers are you guys and who's going with who?" asks Ino.

"Well Gaara's is 8 and I think you're going with him. Mine is 1 and Shika's coming with me!"

"Don't I have a say in this!" says Kankuro.

"No! And Kankuro's is 5 and Saka and Winthi are going with him."

"Ok!" they all go to their designated apartments.

-

Apartment number 1 Temari's apartment

Temari's apartment has a blue and grey theme; there are several decorative fans on the walls. In the living room there is a pastel purple couch next to a matching chair, with a bamboo coffee table in between them. The kitchen is small but elegant; there is a small eating area to the right outside the kitchen. There are two doors one leading to the right and the other leading to the left.

Evaluating the apartment like he does everything else, "This suits you."

"Thanks I designed it myself," she smiles at him.

"Wow that's surprising," he says.

"Oh shut up smart ass!" She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together. She opens her mouth for him; his tongue enters playing with hers. He grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him. She breaks the kiss breathless, she slyly smiles at him. "Goodnight," she starts walking to the door on the right.

"Hey where am I supposed to sleep?" she points to the couch. "Yah ok I get it, night sandy."

"Night," she says smiling, as she walks into her room. Shika laughs and follows her into the room. She looks at him grinning, "Couch wasn't comfortable enough?"

He grins, "I'd rather spend the night with you," he shrugs. She laughs and welcomes him to her embrace.

-

Apartment number 8 Gaara's apartment

"Gaara you look worried, is it about your meeting tomorrow?" Ino asks looking around the apartment then at Gaara.

He sighs, "Yah I have no idea what it's about so I'm worried." He's starring out the window; Ino comes over to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

She whispers in his ear, "Don't worry I'll be there for you." He turns around and smiles at her, he wraps his arms around her waist, rocking her side to side, bodies and minds connecting. Her mouth connects with his neck, moving up to his mouth. Her mouth is millimeters from his, impatient he completes the kiss by connecting their lips. They share their thoughts and feelings without saying a word. They move to the couch, where they lay in each others arms. When Ino falls asleep Gaara watches over her, stroking her hair, till morning.

-

Apartment number 5 Kankuro's apartment

"So this is where you live," says Saka looking around at the purple and black apartment.

"It's dark and pretty," says Winthi.

"Yep home sweet home," he says as he sets his puppets down.

Trying to make conversation, "So what do you normally do?" asks Saka.

"I'm normally not home."

"Really…that sounds familiar," says Saka quietly. She walks over to him. "Why don't you show us your bedroom?" she says sweetly.

He smiles at her, "Right this way." He takes her over to a door and opens it. "After you." She goes in Winthi running past her jumping on the bed. Saka turns around to face Kankuro, wrapping her arms around his neck. In the back round Winthi has an evil grin on her face. Kankuro brings his lips to hers for only a second, Saka pushes him away faster than he can blink, and the door is closed and locked in his face.

"Goodnight!" she says through the door laughing. He hears three sets of laughter.

"Hey what the fuck! That's my room!" he says.

"Oh…it is I thought that it was where I'm sleeping." Winthi and another voice start laughing harder.

"Man why didn't I see this coming?" he asks himself.

"Because you were too busy thinking about me, then about me stealing your room. Besides I thought I told you I have a mate?"

"Yah, but where am I going to sleep?" he wines.

"You have a couch, use it." He says something under his breath.

"I won't fall for it again I'll get my room back!"

Who knows maybe someday you'll have someone to share it with."

"Stop it!" he shouts.

"Stop what?" she asks innocently.

"I won't be able to sleep with you saying stuff like that!" she laughs at him.

"Goodnight purple puppet!"

"What?!?"

"Zzzzz….."

"No one falls asleep that fast!" pause "Fine, but I'll get you back, so watch your back." He grabs some blankets and a pillow and goes to sleep on the couch.

-

The next morning

Apartment number 8 Gaara's apartment

"Ino…" Gaara whispers, she grumbles and moves around. "Ino," he says with more force, she opens her eyes and sees Gaara and smiles.

"Yah…" she says sleepily.

"You need to get up or we're going to be late. While you're getting ready I'll get the others."

"Hmm…ok," she agrees. Ino sits up and goes over to the bathroom, when Gaara walks over and kisses her.

"Good morning," he whispers, and then he lets her go get ready.

-

Apartment number 1 Temari's apartment

Temari and Shikamaru are lying in bed when there is a knock on the door. Temari groans and rolls out of bed, grabbing her purple robe and throws it over her shorts and tank top. She goes over and opens the door seeing Gaara, "What do you want Gaara?" she asks.

Gaara sees Shika come out from Temari's bedroom. "You're going to be late to the meeting."

"Oh…yah we'll be ready in 10 minutes. God it's like you never sleep," she says.

"I don't you know that." Pause "Oh and I'm glad you two had fun last night," at that Temari's eyes widen and Gaara laughs leaving her there.

-

Apartment number 5 Kankuro's apartment

Kankuro's asleep on the couch, and Saka, and Winthi are asleep in his room, the door is still locked. A knock is heard at the front door. The knocking goes on for several minutes when it stops and Gaara enters the apartment. He sees Kankuro sleeping on the couch; he walks over to him and pokes him. Kankuro doesn't move. _Why is Kankuro sleeping out here?_ He goes over to his brother's room and knocks. Inside Saka rolls over groaning, "Give it up Kankuro you're not getting in here."

Smiling Gaara says, "It's Gaara." At that Saka gets up and opens the door.

"Sorry," she says. "I thought you were Kankuro." She looks behind her at the still sleeping Winthi holding what looks like a kitsune stuffed animal.

"No, he's not up yet, I'll leave that to you," he grins.

"Now your brother is really going to hate you for leaving him in my care."

"I need a good laugh," they both burst out laughing. Saka goes over and grabs a glass of water, then walks over to Kankuro and dumps the water on his head. He pops up suddenly, and sees Saka.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting you up dumb ass."

"You should thank her Kankuro; the elders don't like it when you're late." Winthi walks out rubbing her eyes holding her doll. "Well I'll leave you three alone," he leaves before either can say anything.

Before Kankuro has anytime to react Saka runs to the shower. "OMG that's not fair!" Winthi burst out laughing and grabs some fish and water and starts to eat.

From the shower, "Well you snooze you loose!"

"What ever," he says under his breath.

-

Meeting room

Gaara, Ino, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Temari, Winthi and Saka walk into the meeting room. The elders stand up in greeting. One says, "Gaara…"

-

**Dun dun dun!!!! Betcha you're wondering what happens next! Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter!!!**

**Review people please any reviewer gets a cookie! ******** Well not really but hey I've gotta try!**

**Saka!**

**Yes Angel?**

**Am I actually in the next chapter?**

**Yah and the ones after that!**

**Good cuz being in your bag gets annoying!**

**Oh sorry, wanna piece of cherry cheese cake**

**-She jumps up and runs over to Saka- Hell Yah!!!**

**Alright here you go! –Hands Angel a piece of cheese cake- **

**-Starts munching down on the cheese cake-**

**Till next time people! Have fun!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Ah another Chappie

**I know you're all excited for this next Chapter!!! You all can't wait can you?**

**Well here's the stupid disclaimer I haven't posted in a while. I do not own The Naruto show, anime, books ECT. If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together! Gaara and Ino, Shika Temari, ECT! Ok got good.**

**Now Angel appears in the Chapter! And there are some strange competitions in this chapter. Kissing, lalala, not much fluffiness in this chapter sorry.**

**Oh yah and Special Thanks to Gaara-Ino4ever for your review here's a cookie! -hands imaganary cookie- **

**Now on to chapter 12!!!!!!**

**-**

Last time Gaara and the elders.

-

"Gaara we have noticed a great change in you since the exams. We have also noticed how you have helped Suna and Konoha's relationship. Thanks to you and your siblings we are now allies of the hidden leaf village once again. There for we have decided on a new Kazekage."

"What does this have to do with me?" asks Gaara.

"Gaara we want you to become our new Kazekage. You don't have to answer now, give us your answer within the week." They bow and leave (the elders) Temari walks over to Gaara.

"Gaara this is your dream, go for it!" Temari smiles.

_Why do I have this sinking feeling, I should be happy for him, but all I can think about is myself._ Gaara seeing the worried look on Ino's face says, "Could you guys give us a minute?" He asks. They all nod and leave Ino and Gaara alone.

He then turns to Ino, "Ino if you don't want me to become Kazekage, then I wont. You are more important to me than this job." He brushes some hair out of her face, then lifts her face up, so that he can look into her eyes, which are filling up with tears. "Ino…" he says softly.

"I want you to fulfill your dreams. I'm just scared, because I don't know what will happen to us. I want to stay with you, but I'm a ninja from Konoha, how can we make that work?"

"Ino would you consider staying with me? Konoha and Suna are allies now; if you become a medic ninja for Suna it won't be considered treachery.

"What do you mean? I already am staying with you."

"Ino I want you to stay with me, I don't think I can live without you."

She's in shock that he asked her that, that he said that, "Gaara will it work?"

"We can make it work," he whispers. His arms are around her waist; she smiles up at him, and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes Gaara, I'll stay with you," he smiles at her, he kisses her, kisses her like it is their last.

-

With the others

"What's taking so long?" wines Kankuro.

"Shut up Kankuro they're talking!" says Saka.

Kankuro suddenly remembering her fantastic hearing, "What are they saying?"

"I'm not paying attention; I'm giving them some privacy. Something you need to learn."

"Humph…what ever," Saka gives Winthi a quick grin, then walks over behind Kankuro, and wraps her arms around his neck playfully.

"Dear god we're right here! Stop it!" says Temari.

"Stop what?" asks Saka innocently, making Winthi giggle. She turns Kankuro around to face her, and kisses his, or what looks like a kiss, he wraps his arms around her hips bringing her closer.

"Oh yah real funny, take this!" Temari grabs Shikamaru and kisses him, her arms wrapped around his lean waist, his arms also around hers. She opens her mouth to let him in when Gaara and Ino walk in.

"Were we really in there that long?" asks Gaara, laughing. Ino follows, Temari and Shika look at them, and the look on Temari's face is one of pure shock, causing Gaara to laugh harder. Saka and Kankuro, never really kissed and now they burst out laughing. Winthi runs to Saka with open arms and Saka lifts her p.

"So what's going on?" asks Saka.

"That's what I'd like to know," says Gaara.

"Oh…uh…we were uh…rehearsing," says Saka

"Really rehearsing, for what?" asks Gaara.

"A…uh…play," Gaara burst out laughing again, at the outrageous lie. "Right and I'm Orlando Bloom!" he says.

"ORLANDO BLOOM!!!! WHERE?" Angel says hopping out of Saka's bag (in her nine tail fox pup form).

"What!" everyone but Kankuro says.

"Great," Kankuro says unpleasantly.

"Saka, who is that and why is she in your bag?" Gaara asks.

"Oh that's just Angel Foxtail; she wanted to come along so I let her. I haven't seen her in a long time, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem. Don't worry she's harmless, well unless you piss her off of course," says Saka.

"Really, Auntie Angel wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you're Zeek," says Winthi innocently.

"Great just what we need, another Saka," says Shikamaru.

"Oh shut up Shika you got to spend the whole night with your girlfriend, you should be in a good mood," says Saka.

"So did you but you're still pissed," says Shikamaru to Saka.

"For one thing he's not my boyfriend, I've already got one, and for another puppet boy slept on the couch. I stole his bed and locked him out!" says Saka.

"It's true," pipes up Angel, and Winthi.

"Shut up! Man you guys are annoying!" says Kankuro.

"How'd you meet her Kankuro?" asks Temari pointing at Angel.

"Met up with her in the woods, popped out of no where," he explains.

"Great, why are there so many strangers coming here? I mean just the other day I ran into some guy. Now what was his name? –Pause- Oh yah Zeek, that was his name," says Shika.

"Zeek! Where did you see him?" Angel orders, transforming from put to normal form, grabbing Shika and shaking him. Angel is 5'6" with grey green eyes, white hair with red tips, black cargo pants, and a green tank top.

"Calm down! What's up with this Zeek anyway?" Shika says, Angel stops shaking him.

"She's looking for him," explains Saka.

"So tell us more about Angel," says Gaara.

"Well she likes to cause havoc, and it's quite fun to help."

"So it was you!" Temari says pointing at Angel, "You stole my favorite pjs!"

"Told yah it'd bug her," Saka says grinning at Angel, who's having a hard time controlling her laughter. Looking at Temari, Saka says, "We can't help it, it's in our nature."

"Great," says Kankuro and Shika unhappily.

"Yah this is awesome we're going to have so much fun Saka!" says Angel.

"No!" Temari, Shika, Kankuro, and Ino say. Gaara burst out laughing along with Angel Saka and Winthi, unable to control it anymore.

Angel serious now, "Now where did you see Zeek!"

"Oh at the Ramen stand talking to Naruto. Now that you mention it he told me not to tell you where he was," says Shika.

"He's dead! Sorry I can't stay and cause trouble Saka, you'll have to fill in for me."

"Hell, yah it's about time!" Angel runs off to go get Zeek.

"Thank god she's gone!" says Kankuro.

**Smack!** "Don't talk about my friends that way! I don't make fun of your puppets!" says Saka.

"Alright, just don't smack me anymore," says Kankuro rubbing his head.

"Deal," Winthi is still laughing.

The elders walk up, "So Gaara do you have an answer for us yet?"

Gaara looks at Ino and smiles, "It would be my honor to become Suna's next Kazekage." Gaara bows, the elder smiles and bows in return.

"We shall make the announcement within the hour, be ready. But first we need to speak with Saka."

"Oh great, alright I'll catch up with you guys later!" Saka and Winthi follow the elders into the meeting room.

-

In the meeting room

"Saka we are here to discuses yourself and about the others like you, who have come here."

"Others?" asks Saka.

"Yes, apparently two more wolf demons passed through Suna searching for you."

"What were their names?" Saka asks. Winthi is at Saka's side, holing on to her doll, and Saka's hand.

"A grey wolf demon named Rallin Rakkara, and a black one named Euraticus."

"Great, just the wolf demons I don't want to see," says Saka.

_Rallin and Euraticus, they're both legendary like Saka!_ Thinks Winthi.

"Well I called you in here to see if these two are dangerous, and why they are searching for you."

"Well Rallin is my mate, he's harmless, and Euraticus is trying to claim me for his own, he too is also harmless, he only wishes to boost his ego."

"Well then thanks for you time, have a good stay in Suna."

"Nice talking to you too," Saka and Winthi turn and start walking out.

"Saka if I may, I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"What is going on between you and Kankuro?"

"We're friends; we just act like a couple to grouse out his sister."

The elder laughs, "Well thanks for your time."

"Sure no problem," Saka and Winthi leave.

-

"What was that about?" asks Kankuro.

"Just wanted to know if the other two wolf demons that came through, were dangerous."

"Man there're more of you?" asks Kankuro.

"Yah."

"Who were the others?" asks Ino.

"Rallin and Euraticus."

"Great," says Kankuro.

"They've left by now."

"Thank god…" says Kankuro.

The elders come out, "Gaara are you ready to make the announcement?"

"Yes."

-

"People of Suna I am honored to present you your new Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara!" Gaara walks out everyone is quiet, not sure what to think.

"Gaara give them a speech," whispers Temari.

"Well…uh…I'm honored to be the new Kazekage, and I will do anything in my power to protect and better Suna, and the entire Sand, even if it cost me my life. I will protect everyone." (A/n I know its Naruto's line, but who cares, I don't…GO GAARA!!!) Everyone is silent for a moment, and then Ino starts to clap, followed by Temari, Saka, Kankuro, Winthi, and Shika, then the entire village. Gaara smiles with relief.

"Your new Kazekage Gaara!!!"

-

_There she is I've been searching everywhere for her. Soon she'll be mine._

_-_

_Saka I see that you're safe, but why did you leave me that note? I was worried. And who's that with you, the young pup._

_**Rallin I have some business to take care of, don't worry I'll be back ASAP.**_

_**-Saka-**_

-

**And that is the end! More about Angel in the next chapter! Well of course review, comment, and burn! Can't wait! Woot!**

**Well anyway till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here!**

**Just so you guys know…I love the number 13 I always end up having the best days on the 13!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (story, anime, action figures, show, ECT ECT.) I do how ever own this story line and my characters! **

**Warning: This story contains fluffiness, violence, language, and most importantly…Angel Foxtail's and my imagination. Ye be warned.**

**And thanks to those who reviewed…oh wait no one reviewed on the last chapter! **

**-Cries- **

**-**

**Alright…now what was I doing?**

**You're an idiot! Sasuke appears out of no where.**

**What the hell Sasuke! Where did you come from! **

**You really are an idiot…**

**-gets really angry at being called an idiot claws lengthen, and she starts to run after him, he runs screaming- Get back here teme! I'm going to rip you to shreds!**

**-Ino walks up- Well seeing as the crazy author is busy chasing Sasuke, I'll introduce this chapter! Everyone enjoy chapter 13 of Love Vines! By the psycho author Saka Salrin! **

**-**

**Chapter 13 **

In the hidden leaf village

Angel's wondering through town when she sees a help wanted sign in the ramen stand.

"Hmm…this could be really good…"

-

The next day

Naruto walks up to the ramen stand to see a girl with red tipped white hair working there.

"Hey who're you?" he asks.

She turns to him, "I'm Angel Foxtail. I'm guessing you're Naruto."

"Yeah that's me!"

"So what'll it be then?" she asks him.

"One beef ramen please!" His stomach growls in the back round.

"Coming right up," she gets the ramen from the cook then takes a can of monster out of her bag, and pours it into his ramen, then sets the bowl down in front of him. "Eat up!"

"Thanks!" she grins evilly as Naruto drinks his ramen.

"So tell me Naruto have you ever heard of a guy named Zeek Coryns?"

"Yep, but he told me not to tell you where he's staying," he looks at her suspiciously.

"Did he now…well Naruto if you tell me where he is I'll buy you 3 more bowls of ramen."

"Hmm…" he thinks for a moment then agrees. "He's staying in a hotel near the building I live in."

"Thank you," she gives him enough money for more ramen, checks out from work, then heads for the hotel.

-

Back in Suna

A few days after Gaara becomes Kazekage

Ino is crying alone in Gaara's apartment, when Saka walks in, Winthi on her shoulders. She sees Ino, and sets Winthi down and motions for her to stay, and then she quickly rushes over to Ino.

"Ino what's wrong?" she asks, Ino is silent and turns away from her. "Come on Ino you can tell me."

Ino looks up at her, tears streaming down her face. "Gaara, I haven't seen heads or tails of him since he became stupid Kazekage!"

"Ino," Saka crouches down in front of her. "Ino I know that if he could he would spend every minute with you. He loves you Ino, very, very much. He needs you know more than ever. If you're not here for him, his being Kazekage is nothing to him," she says sympathetically.

"But how am I supposed to help him?"

"Help him with his work, be there for him." Gaara walks in and sees Saka crouched in front of Ino, who's crying. Saka looks behind her and sees that her feeling was right Gaara's here. "I'll leave you two alone." She starts heading for the door, grabbing Winthi's hand on the way.

"Wait what's going on?" asks Gaara.

"Hmmm…asks Ino, I don't know," Saka leave with Winthi in tow, a silent grin on her face.

Gaara walks over to Ino, crouches down in front of her and lifts her face up, "Ino what's wrong? You need to tell me Ino so that I can fix it."

"It's nothing," she looks away, unable to stare into him eye, because of the pain.

He smiles, "It has to be something, other wise you wouldn't be here in my living room, soaking the carpet with your tears."

"I…I haven't seen you…I miss you Gaara. I miss you so much," she wraps her arms around him and cries until no more tears dare to fall. Ino falls asleep in his arms; he lifts her up and carries her to his bed. He watches her sleep; he's sitting in the lower corner of the bed. "Ino, I'll make this right I promise."

-

Back with Saka in Kankuro's room

"Come on let me in! It's my room!!" Kankuro says while pounding on the door.

"Hmm…let me think about that…NO!" she shouts, Winthi's laughing in the back round.

KICK, the door falls down.

"That's cheating!" says Saka, as Kankuro walks into the room.

"I don't care; I'm tired of sleeping on the couch. I'm sleeping in my bed from now on!"

"OMG look an army of termites heading for you puppets!" says Saka with a shocked look on her face.

"What!" Saka and Winthi quickly hop onto the bed and sprawl out, making no room for Kankuro. Who comes over and pushes her over and lies down.

"Hey where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Here unless you're chicken…" he grins, one eye open looking at her.

"I'm no chicken! You don't know who're messing with puppet boy!" She moves over to the couch that's in his room, Winthi curled up next to her in the chair. Kankuro laughs.

-

Hotel in Konoha

Angel walks into the hotel, up to the receptionist.

"Hello may I help you?" she asks.

"Uh…yes could you tell me what room Zeek Coryns is staying in?"

The receptionist smile and says, "Room 27."

"Thank you," Angel walks down the hall to room 27. She leans against the door and sighs, _Why do I keep doing this, it's obvious that he doesn't want to see me. _She crosses her arms and kicks the door with her heal. She hears Zeek rushing to the door.

"Who's there?" he opens the door and is in complete shock when he sees Angel. He's 5'10", has short spiky black hair, and wears a black coat that goes to his ankles, black pants, boots, and t-shirt and black sunglasses.

"Hello Zeek," she half turns, looking over her shoulder, she smiles. "Long time no see eh?"

Zeek glares at her, his rectangular sunglasses shining as the light hits them. "What do you want?"

"Now Zeek is that anyway to great an old friend?" She turns fully to face him, hands on her hips.

"I don't consider you an old friend," he tries to muffle the lie with his coat collar.

"What Six years not enough for you?" Angel half jokes. "I've been looking for you for a few months now Zeek, you disappeared without so much as a goodbye." Her tone is icy calm, sending a shiver of fear down Zeek's spine.

"And all of a sudden you care what I do?"

"I've cared for a while Zeek. You've just been too busy with your dam pity party to see that."

Zeek stays silent, thinking of a way to get her to leave. "Pity party, eh? Who's the one who didn't trust anyone for a week after she found out that she was adopted?"

Angel stiffens, "That has nothing to do with this." Her voice carries a hint of anger with it.

_Good it's working._ He knows what will make her angry and just how angry he can make her before she really gets pissed. "Just get out of my sight. I never want to see you again, and I want no memory of you." He traced his voice with disgust and contempt, but Angel was too mad to tell that he was acting.

"Fine," she spat, shaking with rage. "I will but remember this Zeek Bartholomew Coryns," he winces at his full name. "As long as you carry that precious blade of yours you'll never get rid of my memory." She said her piece much too calmly. Zeek shivered again as she left for the hotel she's staying in.

That night Angel cried until her eyes were dry and her throat was sore, while her words kept Zeek awake for many hours.

The next day Angel quit her job at the ramen stand, and left Konoha. She wondered around for a few days before heading back to Suna.

-

Back in Suna

Saka's walking down the street with Kankuro and Winthi, laughing at each other's jokes.

"Saka," a calm voice says behind her, she turns to it and sees him. A wolf demon with shoulder length grey-silver hair, cloudy grey eyes, he's 6', wearing black hiking boots, black pants and a grey t-shirt.

"Rallin it's been awhile," she says.

Winthi is in shock, "Rallin the Rallin?"

"Who?" asks Kankuro.

"It has," he smiles. He then walks up to her wrapping his arms around her. She stares into his eyes, he pulls her closer, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Saka brings their lips together.

"Hey Winthi who's that?" asks Kankuro.

"Rallin Rakkara," she says to him.

"What's so special about him?"

"He set up trading between wolf demons and humans."

"Oh…" he looks back at Saka who's still kissing Rallin. "My god will you knock it off already?"

They stop kissing and look at him; Rallin's arm is still around Saka's waist.

"Thank you, god you guys act like a couple or something."

"Actually we're mates, stupid baka teme." Kankuro burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"This Rallin guy, I mean who'd want to be stuck with you for the rest of their life?"

SMACK!!! "Shut up teme!"

"Ow…you didn't have to hit me." He looks at Rallin, "Why don't you stop her?" he asks. Rallin ignores the statement. "Don't talk much do you?"

"Let me give you some words of advice…her bite is worse than her bark, and her bark is bad. You don't want to get her mad."

Saka playfully slaps him, "Hey that's not nice…but it's true." She kisses him, and then squats down to Winthi's level. "I'm sure you've heard of Rallin." Winthi nods and smiles at Saka who smiles back. Rallin squats down next to Saka.

"Saka care to introduce us?"

"Oh…yah…Rallin this is Winthi, I'm taking care of her now, her mother Techari left Winthi in my care, that was her dying wish."

Rallin smiles at Winthi, "It's nice to meet you." All seems happy and good until.

"Saka there you are," Saka stiffens at the voice, she then stands to face him. He's 5'10", has chin length black hair, brown eyes with gold flakes, wears a black dress shirt, and black pants.

"What do you want Euraticus?" she asks, Rallin stands next to her.

"You of course," he walks towards her. He doesn't take notice of the others with her.

"I've told you Euraticus, I'm not interested, I already have a mate," she snaps at him.

"And what does your mate have that I don't?"

"Ah for one thing he listens to me, and two he cares about his own kind!" she spat.

"And I don't?" he asks innocently.

"No you don't care who you kill, as long as you get your way. You led the raid that killed my parents; in fact you were the one who killed them!" She glares at him, her voice icy.

"That's ridiculous…"

"I Watched You Kill Them You God Dam Son of a Bitch! By the time I got there, I was frozen with fear! I just watched while you did it, then you laughed with pleasure! And now you come here following me to ask me to leave my mate and become yours, no! I'm going to kill you!" Her eyes become cold, her claws and teeth sharpen and become longer. She starts running at him, only to be stopped by Rallin, he pulls her back to him, cradling her. Saka starts to struggle only to be held tighter by him. "Let me rip him to shreds, give me the pleasure of seeing him die," she says darkly.

"No, not now Saka, he's not worth it. I know you want to avenge your parents Saka, but killing him when no one but us knows what he did won't do anything. You'll be convicted of murder not of avenging them." It takes her a minute but soon she goes weak in her arms.

Euraticus grins, "Just as weak as ever Saka, you weren't even strong enough to save your parents. –Pause- I'll see you again Saka," he leaves calmly.

"What was up with that guy?" asks Kankuro.

Rallin holds Saka bridal style, she's clinging to his shirt, she's crying. Everyone is staring at them.

"Go on nothing to see here," says Kankuro. Winthi goes up to Saka and gives her a much needed hug. After a few minutes Saka's back on her feet, quieter than normal, but she's ready to go. They leave Rallin's arm around Saka's waist, and Saka holding Winthi, poor Kankuro all alone with his puppets.

-

Apartment complex

Gaara, Ino, Shika, and Temari are all waiting outside talking.

"Hey everyone!" shouts Saka, waving.

"Saka!" Ino and Gaara wave at her, then they notice a strange figure with her.

"Who's that with you Saka?" asks Ino.

"Oh…this is Rallin," she starts to explain, but is soon interrupted by banging and crashing from the apartment complex, they also hear shouting in another language. Only Saka, and Rallin understand what is being said, and they're having trouble controlling their laughter.

"Saka…Rallin are you guys ok?" asks Temari. Saka and Rallin continue to laugh.

"Saka what is it, who is it?" asks Kankuro. Saka cant answer the laughter is too much. They all run off to find who's making the entire racket.

-

Kankuro's Apartment

While walking up to Kankuro's apartment, they banging, crashing, and yelling gets louder.

"Hey that's my apartment!" shouts Kankuro. They all run up to the apartment, there's a giant, hole in the door. "OMG there's a giant hole in the door, how am I going to fix this?"

"Same way you fix your puppets," says Temari.

"Stop being a smart ass this is a very emotional time for me!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Shut up it's not funny!"

"Auntie, Saka its Auntie!" Winthi runs inside. Suddenly realizing what could happen, Saka rushes in after her, Rallin following. Inside his room is a disaster. The furniture is ripped, broken, and thrown around the room; there are several holes and scratches of multiple sizes in the walls. Angel's dark star is stuck in the ceiling, and there are various other shuriken in the walls and floor. Almost everything is scorched, there are a few licks of flame on the floor and a curtain had just caught fire. Gaara uses his sand and puts it out easily, Saka rushes over to Angel, holding Winthi. Angel is facing the wall, crouched down and very tense, her hair instead of being the normal red and white, is now black with yellow tips, her ears are laid back flat and her nine tails are swishing angrily.

"Angel what happened?" asks Saka.

"I'm going to kill him!" she shouts.

"Zeek? What'd he do this time?" Angel doesn't say anything, but she does become tenser at his name. "Winthi grab me that bag, Rallin hold Angel down." Winthi quickly rushes over with the bag. Rallin puts all of his strength into holding down Angel. _Monsters, monsters…MONSTES!!!_ Saka brings out two monsters, "Open up Angel!" Saka opens up Angel's mouth and pours the colorful liquid down her throat; Angel calms down a bit, but her energy triples. Angel hops up throwing Rallin off of her, and grabs the other monster in Saka's hands, she starts to chug. Saka reaches into the bag and grabs three monsters out and drinks one, hands one to Rallin and saves the other. "Now tell us what happened."

"Well…" she goes on to explain what happened very hyper like. When she's done explaining Winthi's asleep, Rallin is sitting with Saka in his lap, and Saka is on her third monster.

"Where is he I'm going to kick his ass next time I see him!" says Saka as she finishes her third monster.

Angel pouts, "It's not fair you and Rallin are just fine but Zeek and I are on the rocks!"

"We already had our spat, now it's time for yours. Don't worry he'll realize what he has eventually."

"But this is the 5th time!" complains Angel.

Flash back

_Rallin and Saka are arguing in the woods, the woods are covered in snow with many tall ever green trees._

"_You have to admit it someday!" says Rallin._

"_NO it's not true! I don't love you! Not like that!"_

"_Yes you do!" he walks over to her and before she can blink he kisses her, causing shock to go through her system. She deepens the kiss, then quickly realizing her mistake pulls away, hair flaring, claws and teeth lengthening. "You're being childish," she charges at him, he turns around and starts walking away. She digs her claws into his shoulders, causing blood to pump out. He grabs her bringing her to face him. He holds her arms to her sides. "Now listen to me, and listen well." Her eyes get big at his unusual assertiveness, she starts to squirm._

"_Let me go dam it, let me go!"_

"_Not until you listen to me," she stops moving. "I love you; I want to be with you, always no matter what. I know that you're not afraid of the curse, so don't use that excuse." He says as she starts to open her mouth. "I may not be the best mate for you, but I don't care, I love you everything about you, even your stubbornness." He lest go of her arms, and caringly puts a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Saka wraps her arms around his neck, her lips centimeters from his, "You and your stupid pride, and you call me stubborn," she whispers._

"_That was a low blow," he whispers back._

"_Ha you should know me by now; I always go for the low blows." She pulls him closer by his belt loops, meeting his lips. She's nibbling on his bottom lip, she bites down, drawing blood, and she licks it off. He takes a claw and starts running it down her neck, making an inch long gash along it. He removes his lips from her and moves them to her neck, sucking the blood from the gash. Officially making their minds become one connected forever._

_-end flash back_

"I don't know if I want to wait that long," says Angel.

"Where is she I'm going to kill her for destroying my apartment!" Kankuro charges in, and sees Angel who has a misgeivious grin on her face. "Oh no I'm not helping you with your guy problems!"

Innocently, "What guy problems?"

"You know perfectly well what guy problems."

"Fine…"

Saka pipes up, "Angel are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean creating havoc and pulling pranks on the village?"

"Yep!"

"Do you really have to? We just got here, do you really want to get punished now?" says Rallin.

"Yah!" says Saka and Angel.

"You guys are hopeless…I'll watch Winthi, I don't trust this teme to be a good influence," says Rallin.

"Come on Saka lets go!" says Angel. Saka turns around to face Rallin in his lap, and kisses him, he holds her for several minutes, then reluctantly let's go.

"God get a room!" says Kankuro.

"Can we barrow yours?" says Saka half serious.

"What?" everyone but Kankuro and the sleeping pup burst out laughing. Angel and Saka leave quickly before Kankuro can get his wits back. "What just happened?"

"Fist they tricked you, and second they're going to pull pranks on the village,' explains Rallin as he gets up and puts Winthi in Kankuro's bed.

"Great…" says Kankuro.

-

Kazekage's office

Gaara has a clip board in his hand, and he's pacing in front of Saka and Angel. "Lets see here…you destroyed a juice cart, slipped monsters into people's food and drinks, and pulled pranks on nearly everyone in the village." Gaara goes to sit down at his desk, when he sits down, a farting noise is heard. Startled he jumps up and sees the woopie cushion. Saka and Angel burst out laughing, he picks up the woopie cushion and sand coffin's it, ripping it to shreds.

That's a little dramatic don't you think?" says Saka.

"Maybe…but I'm Kazekage and I'm aloud to be dramatic," he says. (Yes Gaara is ooc I know sorry about that…NOT!)

"So what if we destroyed a juice cart," says Angel.

"Because you destroyed the juice cart, you have to spend all day tomorrow working for the juice cart owner."

"Awww…but…." They complain.

"Be there at 8 to stat work, you'll work till 5," he continues.

"Do we get paid?" asks Saka.

"NO!" at his tone Angel and Saka go stiff.

"Can we go now?" asks Angel.

"One more thing, you'll be wearing these." He holds up an orange and a banana costume. They both grone at the sight of them.

"I call the banana!" says Saka.

"Yah well it suits you…fine I'll be the orange," says Angel dryly.

"Oh and by the way, the news is doing a report on the stand."

"What?!?! That's not fair!" they shout.

"You'll do it and you'll smile while you do it."

-Grone-

-

**Saka is grinning at the hog tied Sasuke, Ino's laughing. Rallin walks up.**

**R: What'd you do to piss her off baka?**

**SU: Called her an idiot…I don't think she liked me to begin with.**

**I: Well you're an idiot Sasuke…you and your emo wanna be attitude…**

**S: What's up Rallin?"**

**R: I came to keep you out of trouble…but I'm too late.**

**S: Laughs.**

**SU: Can someone untie me please!**

**I: Nope…I'm going to go get Sakura she'll love this. –Runs off to go find her-**

**-**

**OK anyway…review ask questions…even flame! Remember I won't be able to update the 12 through the 19 sorry.**

**Any way till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14 hmm

**Here you go people Chapter 14!!!!**

**Thanks to the only one who reviewed on this chapter DaaNi-ChAn!!! **

**Oh and also there are some lemons in this story.**

**-**

**Ino comes running up Sakura in tow **

**I: She told yah Sakura! He lost he's not so great now!**

**SH: I don't believe it. looks at Sasuke who is now gagged**

**SU: Munasdlfjasdie laksdfjiesalofd starts to struggle**

**S: Muahahaha I'm evil plan is working, soon Sasuke you will be replaced with Itachi! **

**R: She's on one of her ranting sprees again…hand to forehead**

**SH: Rips duck tape off of Sasuke **

**SU: Ouch!**

**I: Sissy boy! Sissy boy!**

**Naruto suddenly comes flying in, Gaara following**

**R: Well since Saka is having one of her many random moments I'll introduce this chapter…Everyone chapter 14!**

**-**

Juice stand

Reporter, "Here we are at our very own Suna's Juice stand, where a wolf demon and kitsune, are dressed up as fruit in hopes of attracting more customers. Saka how do you feel?"

"Kill me please kill me…" Saka begs.

"Ookay…Angel would you like to shed some light on the subject?"

"I'm going to kill you Gaara you damn sun of a bitch!"

Completely shocked, "Uh…thanks for watching, tune in next week when we check out the lettuce cart!"

-

Kazekage's office

Gaara's in his office doing paper work, when Ino walks in. "Can you take a break?" she asks.

"Yah sure," he puts the papers in a pile, and walks over to Ino. She sweeps into his arms. He kisses her, his hands moving to her hair. His tongue enters her mouth, she pulls him closer, he lifts her up and sets her up on his desk.

Angel barges in, "Gaara I'm going to…" Angel sees the lovers who are completely oblivious to what's going on around them. She storms out, Gaara and Ino don't even take notice.

-

Back at the juice stand

"So he didn't even look at you?" asks Saka.

"Yah and it really pissed me off," Angel takes a drink of her juice. Winthi and Rallin walk up.

"Saka!"

"Hi honey," she opens her arms and Winthi comes running into them, Saka lifts her up and spins her around. Rallin walks up to her smiles and gives her a kiss. _I love you._ (A/n wolf demons after sharing blood can communicate telepathically)

_I love you too._

"God stop googling each other."

"Auntie why are they so close?" asks Winthi.

"Honey they shared blood."

"Ewe…that's grouse!" Angel laughs. Then she sees him, Zeek, instantly her claws, and teeth lengthen, her eyes turn red, her hair changes. She starts charging at him and shouting, "Desquoya!" Saka sees this and grabs Angel's arm trying to stop her, Angel's dragging her along with her.

"Rallin!" Rallin sees what's happening and rushes over to help, he grabs her other arm, and begins to pull her with no avail. Angel is dragging them both, when Zeek disappears. She can no longer see him so she stops, making Saka and Rallin collapse on the ground, their breathing heavy.

"I swear I'm going to kill you next time I see you, and nothing will stop me!" She runs off in search of him.

Winthi comes running up, "Saka Rallin are you ok?"

"I think so, we just need to rest a bit, why don't you run around and make some new friends?" says Saka.

"Ok!" she says cheerfully and runs off. Rallin gets up and extends his hand to Saka, who accepts it and pulls herself up. _Now where were we?_ "Winthi be home in an hour!"

From the other side of the street, "Ok!"

_I think we can find out._

_You'll have to catch me first. _Saka runs off, laughing, Rallin chasing her.

-

Kankuro

Kankuro looks around at his demolished apartment, all of angels weapons are gone, tears well up in his eyes. "My apartment, all my hard work destroyed," He begins to clean it up, whining to himself.

-

Angel

Angel was still pissed as she searched in vain for Zeek. Her wandering around Suna eventually led her back to the juice stand. She bought a drink and leaned against a wall.

She sighs and finishes the drink. Her hair changes back to normal, and she throws her cup away. She starts walking away, back to the apartment, when she hears a dragon bugle.

_G'zair? _She turns around to see her favorite little dragon swooping at her. "G'zair!" G'zair chitters a greeting and lands on her shoulders, front feet on the right back feet on the left, and his wings half spread for balance. He wrapped his uber long tail around her waist, as he said.

"It's good to see you angel."

Angel scratches his head in reply, "It's good to see you too, G'zair! For a while there I was starting to think you were dead."

"Alive and healthy as ever!" He grinned and started lurching. Angel chuckled and started walking back to the Apartment.

-

A few days later

Saka, Angel, G'zair, Rallin, and Winthi are wondering though town when someone calls Angel. Angel looks behind her and sees Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, a girl with red hair, Shika, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, and Sacha. "Hey what are you doing here?" asks Angel.

"Gaara sent us and invitation to his Kazekage party," says Naruto.

"That was last week why are you really here?" asks Saka.

"Temari said she'd kill Gaara if he didn't let us come," says Kiba.

"And I had to escort them, what a drag…" says Shika.

"Well who cares it's good to see you all! –Pause- Neji who are you with?" asks Angel.

He bushes (Hinata moment! It's so cute! Ps. Sorry Neji Tenten lovers when I wrote this story I accidentally put Lee with Tenten…I'm with you Neji Tenten all the way) "Oh uh this is Fanisha."

"Hi Fanisha I'm Angel Foxtail, and this is G'zair."

"Hey I'm Saka Salrin, this is my mate Rallin Rakkara, and this is our daughter Winthi."

Naruto changing the subject, "Did you find Zeek?"

Angel stiffens at the name; Saka, Rallin and G'zair get ready to calm her down. "I don't want to talk about it," she growls.

"Why not?" he puts his arm around her shoulders, grinning stupidly.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it now," says G'zair who gives Naruto a look that says shut up or you'll be killed.

"Oh…" he says and slowly backs away.

"Geez you sure know how to push peoples buttons," Saka says.

Winthi goes up to Naruto, "You look funny."

"What why do I look funny?" says Naruto.

"Cuz you have whiskers and you're human!"

"Be nice Winthi," says Rallin.

"Yes daddy," she says.

"Daddy, since when do you call me daddy?" he laughs.

"Since you and mommy are taking care of me."

"Mommy me?" asks Saka.

"Oh isn't this sweet! Well Saka looks like you have to be a role model now!" says Angel.

"No…. I shall never be a role model!"

"Not that kind! I mean a prank role model."

"Oh thank god…"

Angel laughs and G'zair starts chittering in a scolding way. Making Angel laugh harder.

"Where'd you pick him up?" asks Sacha pointing at Rallin.

"I've known him for 2 years," says Saka.

She looks at Kiba, "See told you Kankuro never had a chance pay up!" says Sacha.

"God do I have too…"

"Yes!"

"Fine…Sacha oh grand ruler will you please give me the honor of kissing you?" he says grimly, everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok!" he gives her a small romantic kiss.

"So what happened if he won?" asks Saka.

"I'd have to stop calling him Kibbie, isn't that right KIBBIE!"

"Make her stop…"

"You guys are boring I'll meet up with you later," says G'zair, he leaves.

"Let's go eat!" says Naruto.

-

G'zair

G'zair is wondering through town when he comes upon Zeek, "Zeek!" Zeek turns around and sees him.

"What do you want?"

"Why don't you stop being so cold, come back to my apartment and have lunch with me," he says.

"No…"

"Why not? Come on pal it'll be fun."

"No now leave me alone."

"I'll stop bugging you…" says G'zair.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"Ok so it was, but please for me," he makes a pathetic face.

"Fine…"

"Great come on!"

-

Kankuro's apartment

"So how was it?" asks G'zair referring to the meal.

"Alright I guess…"

"Still giving the cold shoulder I see, come on lighten up."

"Hmm…"

"You must have a lot on your mind."

"Yah I guess…"

-

Outside

"Mmmm…that was great!" says Naruto, who's holding hands with Hinata.

"That it was," says Sasuke, his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Come on lets go inside," says Angel. Everyone agrees, and they all go in. Angel then sees Zeek, who looks at her; the expression on his face says shit. She instantly changes running after him slamming him against the wall, one hand on his neck and the other on the wall. Shikamaru reacts instantly, using shadow possession, and gets a hold of Angel.

"You're lucky he's here!" says Angel. Zeek starts running away when Saka and Rallin grab him.

"You're not going anywhere, do you have any idea of what you put us though?" says Saka.

"Let me go!" he struggles.

"No, you two need to make up…NOW!" says Saka, she's pissed off.

"You don't understand…"

"But she does!" says Saka.

"You need to talk with your mate…" says Rallin.

"Mate!" says Angel

"What do you know!" says Zeek.

"You think we're just friends," he looks at Saka. "She's my mate, and trust me she's really difficult at times."

"So it worked for you, you know nothing about me!"

"Really you son of a bitch, we are friends even if you don't like it, we are! We know about you and you know about us!" says Saka angrily.

Gaara walks in, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro behind him, Temari goes over to Shika. "Enough!" says Gaara. Everyone stops dead in their tracks. "As Kazekage I order you to talk and solve your problems, with open minds!"

"You heard the Kazekage, Talk!" says Saka.

-

Later

Angel and Zeek are chained to chairs facing each other; the chairs are nailed to the floor. "Start talking," says Saka.

"And when you're done I'm charging you for the damages to my apartment," says Kankuro.

Smack!

"Ow what was that for Temari?"

Smack, Smack, Smack! Ino, Sacha, and Saka smack him.

"Ow what was that for?" he wines.

"For being an idiot, now shut up!" says Temari.

"But!"

SMACK! Kankuro is now quiet, with several red bumps on his head.

"Now talk that's an order!" says Naruto.

"Cant we do community service or something?" says Zeek.

"NO!" shouts everyone, the close the door and bolt it shut.

-

Angel and Zeek

Zeek's struggling to get out of his chair and getting nervous because Angel is calmly flicking her fingers and twisting her wrists, to she how much mobility she has, not paying any attention to Zeek.

Angel continues her mobility test then grabs the chain wrapped around her. The chain gets read and Angel grins evilly as the chain starts to melt. She stands and a whip of fire appears in her right hand, she uses it to melt the link of chain holding Zeek.

"Get up," she gives him a disgusted look.

"Why? So I can get my ass kicked. I think not."

She grins evilly again. "You know that now that you're untied I don't have any hang ups about attacking."

"So," Zeek looks bored, but there is sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

In a flash Angel takes her dark star off her back and turned it into a giant kunai. Zeek jumps onto the back of his chair, not a moment too soon, Angel plunges the kunai into the seat so hard that it came out to bottom.

"Too slow," Zeek knew teasing her when she was this mad was suicide but he couldn't help himself. Angel pulls the kunai out and Zeek jumped from the back of his chair.

"Machi desquoya!" Angel charges at him, he dodges easily. She morphed her dark star again, and then split it so she now has two double bladed kunai. Zeek draws his sword with a worried look on his face. Angel charges again and Zeek does his best to block her attacks, though she is scoring many nicks and cuts through his defense. They go around the room like this until Zeek trips over one of the chairs. Angel's eyes flashed and she drives her weapon into his heart, or she would have if he didn't roll out of the way at the last second. He stood back up ready for another attack. Angel turns, drops her weapons, and falls to her knees crying, her hair changes back.

Zeek rushes over to her, "Angel I…" he's bending down when her hair changes black again and she swings out with her claws. Zeek jumps back and he has claw marks in his stomach.

"Youch!" he covers the claw marks with his hand. _It's not that deep, I'll be fine, but she's really pissed now…_ Angel growls and glares at him. She turns into a fox pup, she curses, and fire starts swirling around her.

_Oh shit!_

Angel changes from pup to a full sized fox the size of a wolf. "Desquoya!" she lunges at him, he turns to run but Angel was too fast and she catches his left arm in her jaws. She bites down hard.

"Argh!" pain shoots up his arm, then he blacks out. Angel changes back and her hair is white. She cries when she realizes what she had done. Her hand glowed with red fire as she healed his broken arm.

-

Outside

"I wonder what they're talking about…" says Saka.

"They'll tell us when they're ready," says Rallin.

"So Saka where did you get this hottie?" asks Sacha.

"Hey you've got your own hottie," says Saka.

Kiba who's finally paying attention, "What!?!"

"Oh pay attention next time Kibbie!"

"Shut up!" wines Kiba, making Rallin and Saka burst out laughing.

-

Angel and Zeek

Angel's sitting besides Zeek, who's still passed out. She sighs, _why do I have to be cursed with this anger?_ She cries again, then curls up besides him and falls asleep.

-

Back outside

"Should we let them out know, things seem to have quieted down," says Saka.

"Yah…you first Saka," says Sacha.

"Chicken," goes and opens the door, she sees Angel sleep next to Zeek, tears streaming down her face. Zeek is passed out, claw marks on his stomach, and bite marks on his arm.

"What happened?" asks Kiba.

"Angel won," she walks over to Angel and crouches down. "Angel…"

She moves, barely noticeable, Saka lifts her up over her shoulder. "Come on lets take them back to the bedroom, Rallin take Zeek." Rallin gets Zeek, and they all go to Kankuro's bedroom.

-

Kankuro's bedroom

"Why does everyone use my apartment?" wines Kankuro.

"Because people need their privacy," Kankuro grumbles a response. Only Rallin, Saka, Sacha, Kiba, and Kankuro are in the apartment. "You guys can go eat with the others it's been a long day," says Saka.

"Ok…but where's Winthi?" asks Sacha.

"I let her go with Naruto and the others…" Everyone but Rallin leave. Zeek is lying on Kankuro's bed, while Angel is in a chair next to him. Saka goes over to Zeek first, her hands glow and icy blue and she puts them on the cut on his stomach, healing them, then she goes over to Angel and sees that she doesn't have any injuries. She walks into the kitchen and makes tea slipping a sleeping potion into it. She hands one to Rallin to give to Zeek. She gives the potion to Angel so that she may sleep peacefully. Saka and Rallin go to the small couch, Rallin lounges taking up the whole couch, Saka doesn't have the energy to argue with him. She lies down on top of him, her head rested on his chest, his arm around her waist, they are soon asleep.

-

Restaurant

There is a bit of chaos going on in the small restaurant. Winthi and Naruto are playing pranks on everyone. They all decide that Lee, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata will stay with Gaara and Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Fanisha will stay with Temari and Shika, Kiba, Sacha, are staying at Kankuro's. They all go to their apartments and try to get some sleep; they don't realize that someone is watching them.

-

**Alright people there you go! Chapter 14! Hope you like it, it was a long chapter to type. **

**Review, anyone who reviews will get some chocolate cake!**

**-**

**G: So the emo wanna be finally go his butt kicked…**

**N: laughing uncontrollably at Sasuke**

**I: Gaara Kun! runs and hugs Gaara**

**SH: Poor Sasuke, I'm sorry.**

**S: I'm not! laughs evilly**

**SU: Can someone please untie me now!?**

**G: I would but…I'm a little bizzy at the moment. he kisses Ino**

**N: can't stop laughing**

**I: kissing Gaara**

**SH: Um…**

**S: Muahahaha Never! **

**R: I would but you're entertaining Saka and you're not hurt in anyway…so no. goes over and kisses Saka**

**-**

**What will happen to Sasuke will he ever get untied? **

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15 monsters!

**Ok I'm finally updating this story….i know that you're all really excited.**

**First I'd like to thank the only person to review on chapter 14….Daani! **

**Ah yes and angel my cowriter/editor! Couldn't do it without you!**

**Come on people I know that you're there! You can review….unless of course your fingers got cut off….then use your toes! **

**-**

**SU: Can someone please let me out….please. crying**

**S: You're pathetic…Now for chapter 15!!!!**

**-**

The next morning Temari's Apartment

"So neji tell us how you met Fanisha!"Asks Sakura.

"Well…uh…" blushing.

"He bumped into me on the street then asked me to lunch and it went form there," explains Fanisha.

"Really I hope she keeps you bussy Neji!" says Temari.

"I'll say you're so easy to trick!" says Fanisha.

"Man he's the hardest person to trick! He has no friggen blind spots!" says Sakura.

"You're looking at one," says Fanisha.

They all burst out laughing, neji blushing uncontrolably.

-

Gaara's Apartment

Lee and Naruto are shouting at each other, waking everyone up. Ino comes storming out, "Naruto Lee! Shut up!"

"Why," asks, Naruto.

"Because people are trying to sleep!" says Tenten.

"Fine!" says naruto, they sit down and pout.

"Thank god!" After Ino and Tenten go back into their rooms Lee and Naruto start up again. This time when Ino and Tenten come out they have ropw and gags. After a few minutes naruto and lee are on the ground hog tied and gaged, the girls are asleep.

-

Kankuro's Apartment

Winthi fell asleep next to saka on the floor, Angel is the first to wake up. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a monster Kaos, she opens it and takes a sip. "Ahh…" Winthi walks in rubbing her eyes.

"Watcha drinking auntie?"

"A monster, it helps me calm down…(sort of….if you call becoming extremely hyper calm….)"

"Can I have some?"

"You can have a sip," winthi takes a sip.

"Yummy…can I have more?"

Evil grin, "Yah sure!" she reaches into the fridge to grab another one.

"That had better be for me!" Says Saka, who's walks into the kitchen.

"She's giving it to me mamma!"

"No she's not," before angel can blink, Saka grabs the monster out of her hand. Saka then reaches into the fridge and grabs orange juice and pours Winthi some, winthi starts to drink her juice and saka drinks the monster. Rallin walks in scratching his head, he walks to the fridge and gets a glass of milk, and drinks it. Then he gives winthi a kiss on the forehead and saka one on the cheek.

"Not a morning person Rallin?" asks Angel.

He grumbles a reply.

"I'll take that as a no!" she laughs.

"Angel you know wolf demons arent normally morning people, now shut up so I can wake up. Then we can go," says saka.

"Go where?" asks the sleepy sacha.

"Pranking!" says Angel.

"Shut up and stop talking so lould!" says Saka.

Grinning, "Have a hang over or something?" asks Angel.

"No but you should with all that sleeping potion I put in your tea," says saka.

"You drugged me, I cant belive you, oh wait yes I can. I should be used to it by now I guess." She begins to shift her weight.

"Haha very funny," says saka, "I did if for your own good."

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" shouts kiba from the other room.

"Too late get up kibbie!!!" says sacha. He grones.

"Zeek's normally up by now…" says angel.

"He should sleep til tonight…" says saka.

"How do you know?"

"tea…" says saka, still half asleep.

"Ha figures!" says Angel.

"Shut up!" says rallin, winthi burst out laughing. "God you're annoying in the morning…both of you!"

"Yah but you love me anyway!" she says.

"Yah it's true," he walks over to her and gives her a deep romantic kiss.

"God you're making me sick!" says kiba who just walked in. Hearing him, saka opens her mother allowing Rallin entrence into her mouth. Winthi makes a descusted face, as does kiba, making Sacha and Angel laugh. When the kiss is over, rallin wraps his arm around her waist. "I think I'm gonna puke!" says kiba.

"You don't think that when we're kissing Kibbie," sacha smiles.

He starts to explain, "That's different…"

She interupts him, "no it isnt it's the same thing."

"What ever," he says giving up.

"Well if kissing is what ever, then what is sex?" Kiba's face turns bright red with embarassment. Everyone else trys to hold back their laughter. "So is sex just what ever kiba?" uhoh…she used his real name….

"Oooo trapped!" says Angel.

"What are you going to do now?" says saka.

"Idiot…" says rallin, he picks up winthi who is too younge to understand what's going on.

"…" kiba is speechless.

"Exactly you like kissing I knew it!" Blue lines go down his face, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey saka how much do you wanna bet I can wake Zeek up before noon?" angel grins mischeifiesly.

"sigh you really want to tick him off don't you? Go ahead see if I care, it's not my funeral."

"Man you really are evil sometimes…" saya sacha.

"I'd hate to be your boyfriend," says kiba.

"Can I help help auntie can I can I please!" says winthi.

"Zeeks not going to like this…" says rallin.

"Winthi this is angels fun…" says saka.

"Oh fine…" Angel heads towards the bedroom, with an evil grin on her face. Everyone talks for a few minutes when.

"What the fuck!" a shout comes from the bedroon.

-

Bedroom

Zeek is sleeping soundly when Angel walks in, still grinning evily. She rummages thrugh her bag and pulls out a stick. Grppin the stick in her right hand she uses her left to make a fire illusion of a shark. With the illusion in place she starts poking the side of his face with the stick. Zeek groans and swats the stick away.

"Wake up sleepy head!" says angel.

"I don't wanna," he mumbles sleepily, but he opens his eyes anyway. "Yikes! What the fuck!" he jumps when he sees the shark, he falls off the bed and lands on his face. Angel burst out laughing.

-

"My god she's so mean!" says Sacha.

"He's up isnt he, if he's still hungry I'll give him a monster," says saka.

Rallin, "great just what we need more people high on monster."

"You know now that I think about it…none of you have ever had a monster," says saka, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Rallin quick to the punch, "don't even think about it saka!"

"What?" she asks innocently, "anyone for some orange juice?"

"Yah! Kibbie orange juice!" says Sacha. Saka gets everyone a glass of orange juice, or so they think. Rallin looks at it questioning then drinks it. (since winthi still has orange juice to drink she doesn't get any) After they're done drinking, saka runs into the bedroom, to tell angel what happened, after she gives zeek some 'orange juice'.

"Angel!"

"My god you're still here!?" says Zeek.

"Shut up zeek I'm the one who gave her the sleeping potion, and healed your wounds, well angel did your arm…"

"Saka!" says angel.

"Ok this is funny!" says saka.

"What!?"

"Well I brought zeek some orange juice," he takes the glass and drinks the juice, when he's done saka's having trouble keeping a strait face.

Zeek sees this, "WTF did you put in my juice!!"

"Nothing…just a monster…" Angel burst out laughing. "You and everyone else in the apartment, except winthi." Saka burst out laughing.

"Oh by the way saka, I replaced the orange juice in the jug with monster," angel starts laughing harder.

"You guys are pure evil! Why do I hang out with you?" ask zeek.

"Cuz you love angel, and you've been known to go along with our skeems. If I recall you helped shave rallins head," says saka.

"Oh yah…that was fun," says Zeek.

"I still have that picture too!" says angel.

"Hey stop talking about me being bald!" shouts rallin.

"Fat chance!" says saka.

"What about rallin being bald?" asks kiba.

Rallin comes charging in, mad but when he sees saka, his entire mood changes. "Come here baby!" he pulls her into his arms and kisses her deeply.

"I like this rallin that monster really had an effect on him!" says Saka.

"You gave me a monster!"

"Maybe…"

"why?" asks rallin.

"I've never seen you have one so I deceded to give it a try."

"I never have them because they don't go well with me."

"How do you mean?" asks Saka, zeek and angel are having trouble not laughing at the picture of rallin without hair, plus saka and rallin.

"They make me act like miroku!" Saka burst out laughing. He kisses her again.

"Why don't you do that zeek?" asks angel.

"I have my reasons."

"You and your reasons they are really getting annoying," says angel.

"Don't care," says zeek, he lays back down one hand behind his head.

"My god rallin, I like this but stop it already!" he stops being all touchy feely and looks at her, then starts tickling her. She laughs and pushes him away, he has an evil grin on his face.

"Hey whats going on in there? Sounds like you guys are having too much fun!" says kiba. At that moment rallin thinks it's a good idea to grab saka's ass. Her face goes white with the blue lines going down it.

Smack!

Rallin rubs his cheek where saka so gently hit it, "ow. What'd you do that for? You're the one who gave me the monster!"

"I didn't know that'd you get all pervy!"

"Didn't ask did you?" he says.

"No and now I have to deal with you being all pervy all day!" she wines.

"Haha poor you," says angel grinning.

"Um…angel," says zeek.

"What?"

"I sorta get pery too…" says zeek.

"What you? You're never pervy!" she glances at him and zeek laughs.

"Ok maybe not, but I really feel like playing some pranks."

"Yeah me too. How about you saka?"

Saka's standing out of rallins reach, "You know it!"

"Yah pranks!" says rallin, everyone stares at him with shock. "What?"

"You're the one always stopping the pranks," says saka.

"So?"

"Oh well then lets go!" says saka.

Sacha and kiba go off and do their own thing, while winthi goes and pulls some of her own pranks with G'zair watching her.

-

Outside gaara's office

"ok everyone got the plan?" ask angel.

"Hell yah!" says saka, she holds up the rolls of bubble wrap. Angel, Zeek, and Rallin are all holding toilet paper, silly string, some boxes of whoopie cushions, and a camera. "Good, then lets go before he gets back."

-

Later

The four trouble makers silently slip out of gaara's pranked office.

"Oh man! I cant wait to see the look on his face!" says saka, they all start giggling.

"Shhh!" angel manages to say through her giggles. They calm down after a few seconds.

"Come on lets get something to drink while we're at it," says rallin.

They all leave for the juice stand.

-

Gaara's office

-

HI Angel whats up!? I get it from you!

Ok…Get on with the story already!!

Fine!

-

Gaara and ino are going back to his office to pick up is goard. He opens the door and sees his office. The chairs and desk are wraped in plastic, the floor is covered in bubble wrap. Toilet paper hanging from the ceiling, and silly sting everywhere. His face is blank as he stares at the mess. Ino walks in setting off the bubble wrap, she burst out laughing. He goes to sit down in his chair, when several farting noises are heard he shoots up out of the chair. Ino is practicly on the floor laughing. He looks at the chair, face pale, then red when he sees whoopie cushions wraped to his chair. The he sand coffins the whole chair.

"Man you're dramatic gaara," says ino still laughing. He shrugs and picks up his goard, and starts towards the door.

"you coming?" he asks.

"Yep!" they leave and go back to his apartment.

-

Juice stand

"Man I cant wait to see his face!" says angel.

"Yah neither can I," says saka.

"Hey honey come here!" rallin gravs saka, who is at the peak of her monster high, and kisses her, while sneeking his hand up her shirt, she grabs it, "Later."

"Ooo…rallin's getting lucky tonight!" says angel.

"And look who isnt," he says and continues kissing her.

"Come on zeek lets give them privacy!"

"Fine with me, I don't want to see them stick their tongues down each others throats," says zeek.

"Use protection!" says angel.

"You too!" says saka.

"You're sick Saka!" says angel.

"you know it!" she goes back to making out with rallin, in the middle of the street. Zeek and angel get out of there asap.

-

Temari and shika

"This is nice, finally being able to spend time together!" says Temari.

"Yah…what are we going to do, hope fully nothing troublesome," say shika.

"Lets enjoy the moment," says temari.

"First I have a prestent for you," says shika.

"Really a present for me!"

He takes out a small box and gets down on one knee and says, "Temari will you be my really troublesome, and I mean really! Wife?"

She grins, "Sure took you long enough you lazy ass, of course I'll marry you!" he puts the ring on her finger.

"Great…now how about enjoying the moment," he kisses her lazily.

"Was all that just to get in my pants?" asks temari.

"No, too troublesome…"

"What ever!" she laughs and kisses him.

-

Naruto and hinata

Naruto and hinata are headed to the beach to spend a romantice evening with each other.

-

Tenten and Lee

"Come on we're on vacation!" says tenten.

"But tenten…"

"No buts you are taking a break and you are taking me on a date! You need to take it easy!"

This has been going on for about 2 hours, "Alright tenten where do yo want to go?"

She smiles, "Supprise me!"

-

Neji and Fanisha

Neji is holding the door open to a resurant, "Neji will you stop being so formal, I'm perfectly capable of getting the door!" says fanisha.

"I know, but I cant help it, it's how I was raised."

"I know," changing the subject, "have you desided yet?"

"Yes I've desided to become the next leader of the hyuugahs."

"That's great!"

"It doesn't bother you?"

She smiles at him, "NO why should it?"

He shrugs, serious now, as if he's not never serious, "AS leader I have to take a wife."

"OH…yah…And it cant be me, I'm not pure bred, I'm not hyuugah wife material," she says saddend.

"That's not what I'm saying, I want you to become my wife, to stay by me always." He lifts her face up.

"Really?"

He smiles at her, really." She laughs joyfully and kisses him, supprising him.

-

Kankuro

"Man its nice and quiet…" he is iteruped by a lould crash. "Saka, Angel get out of here! Do you have to fallow me every where?"

A petiet girl waks out of the bushes rubbing her head. "Who're saka and angel?" she looks up at him, shocked. "Oh I'm sorry mater kankuro!" she bows.

"Master?" he looks at her, shes small and petiet with big emerald green eyes, black hair that falls around her shoulders, she has full rosey lips, and milky skin. She wearing a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. "What are you doing here, it's dangerous?"

"I was just uh…training," she says.

"Clear out here, what where you training?"

"I was practicing with my puppets."

"You practice with puppets?"

"Yah but I'm not nearly as good as you master kankuro."

He runs his hand through his hair, "Uh…what's your name?"

"Oh…its ceri."

"That's an interesting name why don't you show me you techneak and maybe I can help."

"Ok!" she says excitedly.

-

Kankuro's aparment

Zeek and angel walk in, "Where's rallin and saka?" asks sacha.

"They wont be coming back tonight!" says angel.

"Oh…haha…winthi's asleep."

"KK, what now?" ask angel.

"Stip poker!" pipes up kiba

SMACK

Smack!

"Hey I thought it was a good idea!" says kiba.

"Keep your ideas to yourself!" says angel.

"Fine I was just trying to lighten up the night!"

-

**God finally I'm done I think that's the longest chapter yet! Review!!!!!**

**-**

**S: Yah….**

**R: …..confused whats going on**

**Su: you were going to let me ou!**

**S: no we werent! wacks sasuke**

**-**


	16. Chapter 16 an

**A/N**

**Ok people here's the thing…I use my free time to update my stories…and all I ask is that you review! Now ppl! If I don't get 3 reviews in the next week it's going to be a long long LONG time before I update! I can wait it's no skin off my back! But can you! Hmmm! I'm glad ppl are faving my story…but it you fav, read, alert or what ever! Review! Even flames are welcome… I can wait as long as you can! So plz ppl review! All you have to do is type one word into the review good, bad, ect! So please! Review! Ok! Do we have an understanding!**

**Saka Salrin! **


	17. Chapter 17 yet another an

**Well lets see here...i only got one review...not even on this chapter! what's wrong ppl? hun?**

**well since i didnt get 3 reviews and i gave u more than a week...i'm not updating this story...for a long LONG time!**


	18. Chapter 18 Chapter 16!

**Oh people here's the 16th chapter!!!! That means after this chapter i get to use a new notebook!!!!**

**Now i'll be thanking the people who faved my story...**

**blackmistgirl2:****thanks for faving i'm really glad you like it.**

**And now for the reviewers!!!!**

**blackmistgirl2:**** I'm very glad that you find it funny!!! Thanks for the review...I'm glad that you need this story!!!!**

**Namine94:**** I"m glad you love this story!!! Thanks for the review and your excitement!!!! You reviewed twice on the same chapter...i guess you really wanted an update...I'm glad that i'm one of your fav authors!!!**

**Well thats it for reviewers...I'll count both of Namine94's reviews this time but next time i want 3 reviews from diffrent people...you wont get an update untill i do.**

**Now anyway on to lighter stuff...**

**-**

**SU: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT!!!! still tied to chair**

**S: hm...i dont know how many chapters have you been tied up...**

**R: 3 chapters...**

**S: Lets let the reviewers deside...so in your reveiws vote!!!! **

**SU: WHAT!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!**

**S: grins and slaps duck tape on sasuke's mouth Now on to chapter 16!!!!**

**-**

Photo shop

"Yes finally we get to see the look on his face!!!" Angel opens the photos, and takes the one of gaara out...but htereisnt one, she goes up to the lady at the counter. "Lady we had one more photo." The lady takes a look at the photo's.

"No all 24 are there."

"BUT WE HAD 25!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh...you mean the one that the kazekage took earlier? He said that he forgot it."

"Thats not fair! Can you make another?"

"No he destroyed the film."

"DAMN YOU GAARA!!!!" she runs off everyone meaning Zeek, runs after her.

-

**S: HAHA told you it woulnt work!!!**

**A: What ever you were the one who wanted us to take the picture!**

**S: What's your point?**

**A: That's exactly my point!**

**S: Oh why didnt you just say so!**

**A: Uh...just get on with the story...**

**S: OK!!!!**

**-**

Ino and gaara

Ino and gaara are in his still pranked office.

"Now that was just cruel gaara..." says ino smiling.

He's sitting at his desk, "No."

"But they just wanted to see the look on your face -pause- Man! " she laughs, "it was priceless!" he glares at her making her laugh harder.

"i'm going to get them back somehow..." he says.

"What are you going to do?"

"I dont know yet..."

Ino thinking for a minute, "oo i know!!!!!"

-

Woods

Kankuro is walking along when he hars ruffling in the bushes.

"Geez thanks rallin now i cant find it!!!"

"What are you looking for again?"

"Dont play dumb! You know exactly what i'm looking for! Now where did you put it!?"

"What are you guys looking for?" they look up at Kankuro, Rallin is laying on the ground shirtless, showing his perfect abs. Saka is completely dressed, looking for something, she walks over to rallin.

"I know you took it off last night! Now where did you put it!"

"uh...i'll just leave you two alone..." Kankuro quickly leaves.

"NOW WHERE DID YOU PUT IT!"

"What?"

"The locket my parents gave me for my 16th birthday!"

"Oh...you mean this?" he holds up her locket, she glares down at him.

"No give me my locket!"

"What do i get for giving it to you?" he grins.

"Last night wasnt good enough for you?"

"Nope, why are you in suck a hurry anyway?"

"I told Winthi that i'd take her to the park today!"

"But it's 7:30 she's not up till 10 at the earliest."

"yah welll i have stuff to do..." she lies.

"Like what?" he grins.

"..."

"Exactly, now stop being in such a hurry and go to sleep, you didnt get any last night." he says

"Yah thats because _someone_ kept me up all night," she says.

"I cant help it you're just so pretty,' he grins

"Stop being such a suck up you know i hate that," she says sleepily.

"I will if you get some sleep," he puts the locket around her neck.

She gives up, "Fine," she curls up next to him and falls asleep.

-

Sacha and Kiba

Sacha rolls over on the couch, pushing kiba off. "WHAT!!!" he shouts as he hits the floor. Akamaru's sleeping on the chair next to the couch, he opens his eye and takes on look at kiba and goes back to sleep.

Kiba sits up and goes into the kitchen, grabs the carton of milk and takes a drink. "God i hate mornings!" he grones. In the other room Sacha is rolling around moaning and groneing.

_She's back in the cave, he's coming after her, she turns to run but he's there. Everything is red and black, many snakes start wrapping themselves around her. She tries to scream but no sound comes out._

_"You're fairly pretty Sakura, but you're pathetic and weak. You're holding him back, he could do so much better without you." She begins to slip into unconsiousness, the last thing she sees are his read eyes, that's when she knows who he is...Itachi._

Kiba is shaking her trying to wake her up, "Sacha...SACHA WAKE UP!!!" she sits up quickly, breathing heavy she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close. She cries clinging to him.

-

Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke is shaking Sakura, "Sakura, SAKURA!!! wake up!!!!"

She wakes up and looks at him, "Oh...what?"

"You were screaming in your sleep..."

-

**U-G-L-Y YOU AINT GOT NO ALIBY **

**YOU UGLY**

**HEY HEY YOU UGLY**

A: **Hey saka do you hear the machine running?"**

**S: listening for a minute No!! SHIT!!! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!!! WHY DO WE SING WHEN WE'RE BOORED!!!? **

**A: goes off to fix the machine All fixed!! And now back to our origionally scedualled program!!!!**

**-**

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and hinata are romanticly embraced on the beach. A sparkel comes from hinata's left hand.

-

Gaara and Ino

Gaara is watching the sleeping Ino. _She's angelic_ her hair is creating a golden halo around her head. Unable to resist he strokes her cheek. She opens her baby blue eyes and smiles at him. making him think that she really is an angel. _and i'm the demon_ he frowns.

"Gaara what's wrong?" she asks sitting up.

"Nothing..." he lies.

"You cant keep it from me forever," she says stroking his cheek.

"It's nothing," he smiles at her.

"Alright...i'm hungry what do you have to eat?" she asks holding her stomach.

"Ramen..." he sighs.

"Why do you have ramen?"

"I had naruto do my shopping..." she laughs.

-

Tenten and Lee

"Lee!"

He hops up from a deep sleep, "What is it tenten!"

"Time to get up you're late!"

"For what?" he looks confused.

"Dont act like you dont know! Our date!"

"Right! i'll be ready in a minute!!!"

-

Neji and Fanisha

Fanisha wakes up with neji staring at her, she jumps. "WHAT!!! Oh Neji you scared me!"

"Sorry...i uh...made you breakfeast," he hands her a plate with burnt bacon and eggs.

"Uh...have you ever cooked before?" she looks down at the food.

"No i thought i'd give it a try," she laughs.

"I think i'll be the one who cooks," she smiles.

-

Temari and Shikamaru

Temari is up making breakfeast. Shika wakes up to the smell of burning he hops out of the bed and runs into the kitchen. He sees Temari cooking. "Oh good you're up!" she hands him a plate filled with what looks like wood chips.

"Uh...what is it?" he asks.

She smiles, "Pankakes!!!!"

"Oh...uh...great!" he smiles at her and grabs a fok and a lot of syrup.

-

Zeek and Angel

Zeek is sleeping and Angel is sitting cross legged watching him, she sighs.

"Hmm.." angel jumps.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was," he stretches and sits up. "Then i woke up."

"You're so full of shit," he grins.

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah..." she stares off into space. Zeek watches her debating weather or not to kiss her. He disides against it then stands and stretches again. "Well...time for breakfeast, i'll make it."

"What? You've never cooked in your life! I'm making breakfeast!" She jumps off the bed and runs past him into the kitchen.

-

G'zair

G'zair had been causing mischeif in Suna for two days strait and now he is tired. _I wonder what angel did to Zeek?_ He flies back to the apartment complex to find them.

-

Knock Knock

"Its unlocked!!!" Kankuro walks in with all of his camping stuff in tow. "Hey Kankuro i thought you were staying in the woods?" asks Angel.

"Yah well it was invaded by love birds, so i'm staying at a hotel."

"Sorry we botted you out of your apartment. And what love birds would you be talking about?"

"Saka and rallin, where's winthi?"

"Ha figures, she's at the park with everyone else."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asks.

"I'm not Zeek's in the shower, we're meeting them at the park later."

"Oh..."

"So kankuro did you meet anyone special?" she asks.

He suddenly thinks of Ceri and blushes.

"Ha! so you have!!!" Zeek walks out of the bathroom fully dressed, when another knock is heard on the door. "Its open!" G'zair flies in. "G'zair!!!"

"So how'd it go?" asks G'zair

"She broke my arm then healed it," says Zeek.

"So you're done fighting for now?"

"Yep!" says angel.

"Great, how are saka and rallin doing?"

"Lets just say that they've been having way to much fun," they laugh. "So do you want to go to the park with us?'

"Sure sounds like fun," says G'zair.

-

Park!!!!

Winthi is running aorund playing with the children. Everyone else is deep in conversation wehn angle Zeek, Kankuro, and G'zair show up. "Hey guys what's up?" ask Angel.

"Good everyone's here we can tell them!" says Temari!!!

"Tell us what?" asks Saka.

"Shika and i are getting married!!!" she says.

"No way neji and i are too!"

"Thats not fair so are hinata and i!" says naruto.

"You're not supposed to get engaged when we do!"

"I could say the samething!" They are all aruing.

"Well i think it is!" says Fanisha.

"Come on guys it'll be fun! Now lets see those rings!" says Saka, they all put out their hands. Fanisha has a classic gold ring with a single diamond. Temari's is platnum with 2 purple stones with a blue in the middle. Hinata's ring is white gold and gold twist, with yellow topaz in betweent he two diamond stones. "wow!!! lucky i wish i had a ring!!!"

Rallin speeks up, "Saka while i was searching for you i found you one."

"REally!!!!" He takes out a small box inside is a platimum ring with two blue stones on either side of a diamond. Tears well up in her eyes. "Its beautifull!!!" he slips it on her finger. Angel glares at Zeek adn starts to drag him away. "Hey where are you going!!!?" asks saka.

"I have no idea!!!" says Zeek.

"RING!" is all angel says, as she and zeek go into town. Everyone laughs.

Saka shouts after them, "Dinner tonight at 7!!!"

"Got it!" says Zeek.

"Come on rallin we've got shopping to do! G'zair will you watch winthi for me? We're going to go get her a present."

"Yah i'd be happy to," he says.

"Thanks i owe you one!"

"I'm keeping track," he says making saka laugh. "Have fun!!!"

"We'll try! See Yah!!!" Saka and rallin wave to everyone and hug winthi and go. Everyone goes their separate ways. G'zair tellin wild stories to winthi.

-

Town with Saka and Rallin

"Think she'll like that?" he points to a small braclet.

"It has to be just right..." out of habbit saka grabs her locket, then it comes to her. "i've got it we'll give her my locket!!!"

Rallin goes over to her, "Are you sure? Its the only thing you have left of your parents."

"Yes! She'll love it and it shows how much we love and care for her. It'll also remind her that her mother and our parents are watching over her."

He smiles at her and agrees then he kisses her.

-

Angel and Zeek

"Do you really need a ring?" asks Zeek

They're shopping for a rinf and suprisingly they are the only customers int he store. "Zeek you know how i feel when i get left out."

"yeah..so if rallin hadnt gotten saka a ring you'd be fine?"

"yep!"

"Great we'll get rallin back later."

"Oh! This is nice!" she points to a silver filigree ring with a black onyx stone encircled by a sleeping demon fox.

"Its a fox."

"yeah, it'll match my pendant."

"Arent the pendants enough?" he reaches down his coat collar and pulls out and angel fox pendant.

"But..." he stops her protest with a quick kiss.

"Do you really want to join the band waggon?"

"yes."

"alright I'll get you the ring. but you cant pull pranks on me for 6 months."

"Ok!" she smiles wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

-

**END CHAPTER!!!!!**

**-**

**S: dont forget to vote weather or not Sasugay should still be tied up!! And review!!!!**

**SU: stuggling**


	19. Chapter 19 Dinner

**Well heres the update!!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!!!**

**blackmistgirl2 and Namine94**

**Thanks to **

**blackmistgirl2: i'm glad that ur enjoying it!**

**Namine94: Dont worry i understand just please remember to review!!!**

**-**

**S: grins as she looks over at sasuke The voters have spoken!**

**SU: tied to a tree limb over a boiling pot of chocolate crying WHY!!!!!!**

**R: Because Namine said so!!! laughs**

**sakura runs in**

**SH: OMG SASUKE!!! runs over just to be pulled up by a rope next to sasuke dangling over the boiling pot of chocolate**

**S: laughs evily**

**R: Now back to your story...**

**-**

**"**Come on Saka we're going to be late!" Shouts rallin.

"I'll be right out!" she shouts from the bathroom.

Winthi goes over to rallin who's wearing a button down black dress shirt, and black dress pants, winthi is wearing a white lacy dress with a bow in her hair. "Why does it take mommy so long to get ready?" she asks.

He smiles, "You'll find out when you're older, in like 6 years."

-Ten minutes later-

Saka finally comes out wearing an ice blue kimono shirt with black capriss, her hair is up with her bangs framing her face. She looks over at rallin and winthi, and she goes over and squats over in front of her. She takes out something from her pocket.

"Winthi, rallin and i decided to get you something..." she smiles.

Winthi looks over at her curiously, "What is it mommy?"

Saka brings out the locket and holds it in front of her, "We're giving you this locket as a sign as our love for you," saka puts it around winthi's neck. Winthi smiles then flies into saka's arms crying. "Thank you mommy!"

Rallin comes over to them, "Hey what about me?!?" Winthi goes over to rallin. Rallin lifts her up into the air and spins her around, she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy!"

Saka stands up, "Well lets get going!"

-

"Hmm...what to wear?" says temari, looking at her closet.

"How about we skip this troublesome dinner and have our own party?" says shika, he's wearing a grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

She smiles, "Nice try," she finally finds a black dress and puts it on. "How about his?" she says modling the beautiful black dress.

He walks over to her, "Just one more thing, " he pulls out all for her pony tails, revealing shoulder lenght strait blond hair.

She grins, "Alright but dont get used to it. Come on lets go!"

"Fine," he gives her a quick kiss and they leave.

-

"Are you sure you're ok with meeting my screwed up family Ceri?" asks Kankuro.

"Hehe yah couldnt be any worse than mine," she laughs. She's wearing a green halter top and black pants with Kankuro's dress jacket over it. Kankuro's wearing a purple button down with black slacks, and no face paint. (**OMG RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!! runs and hides)**

"Alright but be prepared," he wraps his arm around her waist and starts leading her to dinner.

-

"Are you ready to go Neji?" asks Fanisha. He walks out fixing his grey tye, he's also wearing a grey dress shirt, and cream slacks. He looks over at her and she's wearing a red dress with the back cut out. His face turns bright red making Fanisha laugh. She gives him a quick kiss, "Come on lets go," he nods trying to stop blushing, and they leave, hands embraced.

-

"Can i please wear my Jump suit Tenten!?" asks lee from the bathroom.

"NO!" says tenten.

"But Tenten!"

"No lee!" Lee comes out and he's wearing a green dress shirt and black slacks, his eyebrows are waxed. **(OMG ITS REALLY HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!)**

Tenten is wearing brown caprice with a flowing pink baby doll shirt. She smiles at him, "Come on lee its not that bad."

"I feel naked with out my jump suit and fuzzy eyebrows," he says tears in his eyes.

"Cheer up Lee its just for tonight, you did it for me remember?" she says.

"Hai Tenten chan and with the power of youth we shall Leave!" She rolls her eyes and follows him out.

-

"Are you ready Sasuke?" asks sakura as she comes out of the bathroom

"Yah..." he's wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He looks Sakura over blushing making her laugh. She's wearing a simple pink dress. Turning his attention away from her body and to her face her gives her a soft romantic kiss, cupping her face. He brakes the kiss abruptly, "Come on lets go."

She can hardly speak so she simply follows him.

-

Kiba is standing outside the bedroom impaciently. "Come on you're taking forever!" He's wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, black slacks, Akamaru on his head.

"Well exscuse me for being a girl!" Sacha comes out wearing a pair of black pants and a red halter top witha silver virtical streek down the center. She looks over at him and laughs.

"What!" he says.

She grins, "Never seen you dressed up."

He grabs her hand and starts to pull her, "What ever lets go!"

She laughs, "Ok KIBBIE!!!"

"Stop calling me that!" She smiles and kisses him sweetly, making him blush.

Akamaru barks and they separate and head to dinner.

-

"Stop fussing you look fine," Ino trows gaara an evil glare making him laugh. He's wearing a red dress shirt and black slacks. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Are you sure it looks fine?" she says asking about the baby blue dress with a silver sash."

He grins and nibbles at her ear, "I think you look better with out it on," her face turns bright red, and he grins and nips at her lower lip. He pushes her to the wall and brings their mouths together, licking her bottom lip. She wraps her arms around him pulling him closer, then he brakes the kiss. "Come on lets go."

She kisses him again and they leave.

-

Naruto is standing outside the bedroom, he's wearing an orange shirt and black dress pants. "Hinata are you ready yet?" he asks.

"Hai Naruto kun i'll be right out," Hinata lost her shyness since being wiht Naruto. She comes out wearing a blue kimono with butterflies. He stares at her making her blush. He then kisses her holding her hand then her pulls her to dinner.

-

"Cant i just wear my normal cloths?" asks Zeek.

"No!" Angel says braiding her hair while explaining to Zeek why he cant wear his coat.

"But i like my coat." He pouts. Angel laughs at his expression as she finishes her hair. She's wearing a white kimono with fire like markings on the botton and sleeves. Zeek's given up the fight for his coat and is wearing a long black dress shirt with silver trim and buttons and black dress pants.

"Come on lets go." He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a quick kiss before leading her away.

-

The resturant!!!!

-

Gaara and Ino walk in, up to the hostest. "Table for 21," he says.

"Do you have a reservation?" she looks up and blushes. "Oh Kazekage sama right this way."

She leads Gaara and Ino to a large table in back. They sit down next to each other. Saka Rallin and Winthi are next to arive, they sit next to Ino, they are soon followed by Temari and Shikamaru, they sit next to Gaara. Gaara's glaring a Shika, pretty much saying, you hurt my sister you die. So Shikamaru pretty much to tick Gaara off, kisses Temari. Gaara gets ready to stand up and march over to him but Ino puts her hand on his thigh calming him down. Angel and Zeek arive next and they sit next to Saka. Angel notices Saka's locket on Winthi and smiles. Kankuro and Ceri show up next everyone stops talking and stares at him.

Temari burst out laughing, "Omg! Kankuro not only has a date but he's not wearing any make up!"

Ceri elbows Kankuro, "You could've told me you're brother was Kazekage!" she hisses at him.

He looks at her, "I thought you knew, man you're impossible." Seh smiles up at him. They sit acrost from Temari and Shikamaru. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata show up next. Naruto and Sasuke fighting of course, Hinata and Sakura are chatting. They sit donw next to Shikamaru. Who's so excited about sitting next to naruto...not. Lee and Tenten show up next no one reconizes lee. Naruto looks shocked.

"Omg Fuzzy Brows?" says naruto pinching himself.

"Hi Naruto Kun!" Lee and Tenten sits down next to Kankuro. Neji and Fanisha show up next, and they sit nex to Ceri, who's starting to talk to the others. And 10 minutes after everyone else is already there Kiba and Sacha finally show uyp and they sit down next to Neji.

"What took you guys so long?" asks Saka.

"They wouldnt let Akamaru in! So we had to convince them that he was a stuffed animal!" says Kiba.

Sacha laughs, "Man that was so fun!"

Everyone orders, and starts talking about everyone and everything. Naruto's shouting at Kiba who's shouting back. Angel's trying to put sake in Lee's food, Shikamaru and Temari are making fun of Kankuro. Ino's chatting with Tenten and Hinata. Saka and Rallin are trying to get Zeek to talk. Winthi is running around playing with Akamaru. Neji's talking to Lee, and Fanisha is talking to Gaara well trying to, over Kiba and Naruto its pretty hard.

At the end of the night Winthi is asleep in Rallin's lap, Shikamaru fell asleep on the table, Lee's running around drunk destroying everything, Naruto and Sasuke trying to stop him. The girls are showing off rings again. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Neji are chatting, while Sacha and Kiba are trying to keep Akamaru under control...he got into the wine. The girsl are all laughing.

They're at the resturant untill they are booted out...at 4:30 in the morning, and they all go home. Rallin's carrying Winthi, and holding Saka's hand with his free arm. Rallin, Kiba, Zeek, Angel, Sacha, and Saka are all chatting on the way home. As are the others, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are trying to cary the knocked out drunk lee...but seeing as the weights are still on they are having some trouble. Gaara is holding Ino's hand whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Hinata and Sakura are falling asleep on their feet and keep running into stuff, Shikamaru is carrying Temari, who's asleep in his arms.

Over all in the end it was a crazy fun night.

-

**End Chapter!!!!!!!!!**

**-**

**Dont forget to review!!!**

**-**

**Sakura: glaring at Saka U are pure evil! **

**Saka: grins I try!**

**Sasuke: crying like a girl**

**Rallin: video taping the entire thing laughing**

**Saka: If you have any ideas of what to do next with these two or anyone else from Naruto, Fruits Basket, or Bleach. Please tell me in your reviews!!! See Yah!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!**

**-**

**Thanks to my only review for my last chapter…**

**Namine: I CANT DO THAT TOO GAA CHAN!!!!!!!! LMAO would be funny though…**

**And thanks too…**

**Blackmistgirl2: im updating….**

**AND FINALLY THANKS TO BY CO AUTHOR ANGEL FOXTAIL!!! She writes the angel and zeek parts of this story she is also my editor…**

**-**

**Saka, Rallin, Angel, and Zeek are eating popcorn watching sasuke and Sakura hanging from the tree over the chocolate. Sasuke is still crying like a lil girl and sakura is well she's crying too…she shocked that sasuke is crying…**

**-**

**-**Random Part of the forest-

"Why do we have to take care of Winthi today?" Zeek whispers to Angel while keeping and eye on said wolf demon.

"Because she wants to spend time with her aunt and uncle."

They're walking through the forest with Winthi running ahead then running back.

"She has way too much energy," complains Zeek.

"Oh come on Zeek, Im sure you were just as much of a handful when you were her age. I know I was."

"Weren't you her age when your parents told you your older brother was dead?"

"…Yes." Winthi runs up to her with an eager and pleading look in her eyes.

"Can we climb a tree?" she asks hopefully.

"Sure!" angel smiles at the thought.

"Great! I found the perfect tree!" She races off, her long hair flowing behind her. Angel keeping up easily while Zeek is panting slightly when they get to the tree. Winthi shoots up the tree.

"She's like a little squirrel!" Angel chuckles and shoots up to a branch above Winthi even more nimbly.

"You two are crazy!" Zeek starts climbing, Angel grins and Winthi giggles. He climbs to the branch Winthi's on and sits beside her.

"I bet you cant jump to another tree like a squirrel uncle!!!" Winthi smiles brightly.

(**hahahahahahahaha)**

"Watch me!" He starts heading for the end of the branch.

"Be Careful," angel says. He holds up two fingers in acknowledgement. Suddenly a bird flies in front of him.

"YIKES!" He stumbles, hits his head on a branch and knocks himself out. (**KO!!!)** He falls to the ground and lands on his back. Winthi starts climbing out of the tree.

"Winthi stay," angel jumps out of the tree and lands on all fours. She rushes over to Zeek but stops 5 feet from him. She kneels down to get a better look at the plants he fell in. "Shit…Winthi could you get your uncle, he fell into some fox bane."

Winthi walks over and picks him up gently, angel takes him and they head back for the apartment.

"Will he be ok?" Winthi asks looking at angel worried.

She smiles, "He'll be fine, now lets head back."

-

-later-

They arrive at the apartment complex and angel sets zeek on one of the bed pillows. No one else is there so Angel and Winthi play a board game in the living room.

-

-about an hour later-

Zeek slowly opens his eyes and groans. His whole body aches, _I must have fallen out of the tree after I hit my head…_ He yawns, stretches, and swishes his tails. _Oh no! _ He looks at his paws and growls.

"DAMN IT!"

**(A/N ok…fox bane turns mistunes into their fox form for two days when they come in contact with it…the same with wolfs vain for wolf demons…)**

-

Saka and Rallin arrived at he apartment a half hour ago, they're chatting with Angel while she and Winthi play their game. They all hear Zeek curse.

"Sounds like Zeek's up." Angel states bluntly. Zeek comes out in his fox form.

Saka grins at him, "AWWW LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLY ZEEKY!!!" she laughs. Zeek glares at her making her laugh harder.

"How did I end up changing?" he asks.

"You fell into fox bane," explains angel focusing on her game.

"So im stuck like this for the next 2 days!" he wines.

"YUP! SO WHAT DOES THE ZEEKY WEEKY WANT TO DO TODAY?!?" asks Saka.

Zeek is fuming, "STOP THE FUCKEN BABY TALK!"

"Awww I see someone's getting cranky, do you need a nappy wappy?"

"THAT'S IT!" He charges at her, angel catches him in mid air still focused on the game4. Saka, Rallin, and Winthi burst out laughing. "Let me go!" he growls.

"I know to make Zeek feel better lets wonder around town!" says Saka.

"THAT WONT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

"Sure it will! Don't you think so Angel!?"

She grins evilly, "Havoc and destruction anyone?"

"WOOHOO!!!" says Winthi and Saka high fiving.

"Sure why not," says Rallin trying to act responsible…well kinda.

"Great! Now that everyone agrees lets move out!" says angel standing up!

"HEY WAIT I NEVER…" he's cut off by angel running out the door Saka, Rallin and Winthi not far behind…Winthi on Rallins back.

-

They're wondering through town Zeek is on angels head, Saka is skipping ahead hyperly changing from wolf back to normal form jumping over people and carts. Rallin smiles, Winthi is still on his back, she's napping. They run into Kiba, Sacha, and of course Akamaru!

Kiba looks at Zeek then at angel, "Hey where'd you get the dog?"

Zeek growls at him, "OH his not a dog that's Zeek he fell into some fox bane." Kiba and Sacha burst out laughing.

"So what are you doing today?" asks Rallin.

"Kiba needed a walk!" Jokes Sacha.

"WHAT! This was your bright idea!"

"What's your point?"

"That's exactly my point!" Kiba looks for Akamaru and sees that he's following Saka around, jumping over people and melon carts. "……………………………..."

Saka runs up to Rallin and smiles, "Hungry! Food!" he smiles and shakes his head.

"Looks like we're eating," angel laughs.

-

Shikamaru and Temari

They're walking down the street when, "SHIKAMARU HUNNY!!!" woman waves.

"Who's that?" asks Temari. The woman runs up to them dragging a man, who looks a lot like Shikamaru.

"Great…Hi mom, hi dad…" he says.

His dad shrugs, "Hi…please save me!"

"Oh stop your joking! OH who's this!" she asks pointing to Temari.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well I haven't seen you in so long, now tell me who's your friend!"

"Yes do tell son."

"This is my fiancé Temari. How troublesome," he mutters.

"Fiancé! You never even told me you had a girlfriend!" she says a little hurt.

"I think its great nice to meet you Temari. Aren't you the ambassador to suna?" asks shika's dad.

"Yes, and its nice to meet you both," she bows respectfully.

"Come on show me the ring my lazy son gave you!" Temari shows her the ring. "Wow he actually did a good job. Come on lets spend girl time together! You boys have fun!" She says dragging Temari away.

-

Kankuro and Ceri

Temari's dragged past Kankuro who's going to meet Ceri. She mouths 'save me' to him but he just burst out laughing. Kankuro continues on his way to pick up Ceri. He knocks on her door, a man answers.

"Can I help you Kankuro sama?" he bows respectfully.

"Is Ceri home?" he asks.

"Oh yes she is…CERI!!"

"WHAT!" she shouts.

"Kankuro Sama is here!"

"What! I'll be right there!"

-a few minutes later-

"Sorry I forgot you were coming," he laughs making her smile.

"Come on lets go eat," she agrees and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

-

Neji and Fanisha

They're headed back to Konoha to make their announcements, and meet each others families.

-

Lee, Teten, Naruto, and Hinata

They all found a ramen stand, Naruto and lee are having an eating contest while tenten and Hinata are watching and laughing at them.

-

Gaara, Ino, Kiba, and Sacha

Kiba's talking to Gaara who's joining in and joking, but his mind keeps drifting to Ino and Shakaku. Ino and Sacha have become great friends, they're chatting about fashion and other such girl things. Kiba falls out of his chair laughing at something Gaara just said when a phone rings. Gaara answers.

_Hello?_

_GAARA! Save me! Shika's parents showed up and now im stuck with his mom!_

_-in the back round- Are you alright Temari? Are you pregnant?_

_Help me! -she says into the phone- No im not pregnant!_

_Well work on it I want grandkids!_

_Please help!_

_You're the one who decided to marry him._

_Yeah him not his mom!_

_Come on we're going to be late!_

_On my way!_

_Sorry Temari deal with it yourself._

_But Gaara! She scares me! _

He hangs up the phone.

"Who was that Gaara?" asks Ino.

"Temari…apparently Shika's parents showed up and his mom is having girl time with her." Ino, Sacha, and Kiba burst out laughing, Gaara smirks. They continue with their conversations.

-

Sasuke and Sakura

They're wondering through town but they're not alone a dark figure follows them. _So brother do you still hate? Or do you cry and forgive?_

-

**End chapter 18 thankies!!! Review please!!!**


End file.
